Un vide glacial
by AmandaDream
Summary: Lors d'une missions, Kimberley Weaver prend conscience d'une menace, celle-ci ne concerne pas seulement la vie des êtres vivants mais aussi celle de son couple. Loki revoit son passé resurgir, le mettant ainsi en danger. Kimberley, devra défiez les lois de sa planète et de celle de Loki pour sauver à la fois le monde et la vie de son couple. Suite de Rédemption.
1. Le cours de la vie

_**Chapitre 1 **_

_**Le cours de la vie**_

L'air se faisait plus frais ces temps-ci. L'hiver approchait et le paysage revêtait lentement un manteau blanc et froid.

Depuis la baie vitrée de son salon, Kimberley Weaver observait New York qui s'agitait lentement en ce matin frisquet. Adossée à la vitre, elle buvait son café.

Pour la plupart des gens, l'hiver est une saison morne et morose. La population est fatiguée et déprimée mais Kimberley avait un autre avis. Pour elle, l'hiver représentait la sérénité, le repos de la nature. Elle appréciait surtout sortir ses pulls en laine de son armoire et s'emmitoufler dans des couvertures.

Alors qu'elle portait son regard sur un nuage surement remplit de neige qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la ville, ses pensées commençaient à dévier.

Loki…

Quoiqu'elle fasse, ses pensées se posaient toujours sur lui. Elle secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité. Elle se décolla de la fenêtre pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier et aller se préparer. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait enlacé pour la dernière fois avant qu'il ne rejoigne les étoiles. Un an c'est long et Kim aurait pu refaire sa vie avec un autre mais elle était restée fidèle. Dans son entourage, les avances étaient nombreuses mais à chaque demande, elle protégeait son couple. Elle ressemblait parfois à une femme qui attend que son mari rentre de guerre. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle restait ainsi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse.

Il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé que le dieu reste avec elle, il lui manquait énormément mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était malheureuse.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées pour de bon. Elle était habillée, prête à partir, elle prit ses clefs posées sur le meuble de l'entrée et sortit. Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Q.G. du SHIELD.

Après ce qui s'était passé, Kim avait pensé à quitter l'agence mais perdre son boulot d'agent secret l'aurait rendu encore plus triste. Elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Nick Fury s'était excusé maintes et maintes fois et lui avait même proposé une augmentation. Elle avait accepté l'augmentation mais en voulait toujours à son supérieur.

Kimberley n'était plus la même jeune femme. Ses aventures l'avaient fait murir, elle était plus méfiante à l'égard des autres et sa ruse n'en avait été que plus développé. Sa séparation avait été dure à avaler et sans ses nouveaux amis, Tony Stark et Steve Roger, elle ne sait pas comment elle s'en serait remise.

Elle arriva à l'agence et se dirigea vers Clint et Natacha qui l'attendaient dans un bureau.

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Déclara joyeusement Kim.

Les deux espions ne répondirent pas, ils échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as encore reçut un paquet aujourd'hui… déclara Natacha en tendant un paquet à la concernée.

\- Ca devient une habitude ! Ajouta Clint.

Kimberley prit le paquet avec un grand sourire et s'éloigna un peu pour l'ouvrir. Elle savait de qui il provenait.

En effet, chaque mois depuis à peu près un an, la jeune femme recevait de mystérieux paquets sans adresse. Ils apparaissaient comme ça, comme par magie à son bureau ou sur le pas de sa porte. Une fois le papier arraché, elle découvrit un livre de mythologie Asgardienne. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait qui. Loki.

Il lui envoyait un présent tous les mois, ça avait commencé par des roses sur le pas de sa porte puis des livres, parfois des bijoux… Elle était heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son présent, c'était une preuve, une belle preuve d'amour. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Clint qui lui tendit un dossier avec le sigle du SHIELD. Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

\- C'est notre nouvelle mission… expliqua Clint. Prête ?

-Toujours ! C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Des agents espions ont volés les plans d'un grand scientifique. Il travaillait sur une machine à ondes ultra-soniques. On pense que les voleurs veulent s'en servir comme arme… expliqua l'œil de faucon en croisant les bras.

\- Eh bien, vous allez vous amuser ! S'exclama Natacha.

\- On y va ? Demanda Kimberley.

Clint acquiesça, il était prêt depuis un certain temps déjà, il attendit que Kim range son livre. Elle le posa presque à contre cœur au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. Elle regarda son ami et lui sourit. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers le toit, où les attendait leur hélicoptère.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Kim effectuait ses missions avec son ami Clint, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa présence l'aidait à penser à autre chose que le travail et il était drôle avec elle, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais.

L'œil de faucon grimpa à l'intérieur de l'appareil et s'installa. Kim allait le suivre mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élan. Un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme avait l'étrange impression d'être observée. Elle jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne.

Clint l'appela et lui dicta de se dépêcher. Elle secoua la tête et grimpa. Ce n'était qu'une impression…

* * *

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec mon tome 2. Et oui, cette fanfiction est la suite de Rédemption. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le Tome 1.

Bisous !


	2. Missions repérage

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je suis vraiment navrée pour cet immense retard mais vous savez ce que c'est, manque de temps, d'inspiration et d'envie... Mais me revoilà avec mon chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture !

PS : merci à Laurine pour sa Review !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Mission repérage

'' Ce n'était qu'une impression… ''

Le voyage en hélicoptère était long et devenait de plus en plus mouvementé à cause de la tempête de neige qui commençait à tomber dans ce coin éloigné de la ville. Kimberley regardait par la vitre, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux suivant les flocons de neige. Elle ressentait l'étrange sensation d'être espionnée. Pourtant s'était impossible car ils étaient à plus d'une centaine mètres de sol et pris dans un blizzard assez consistant.

Ce sentiment était pesant et inquiétant. Clint remarqua le malaise de son amie, il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Euh, oui… c'est rien… c'est juste cette tempête qui m'inquiète… répondit-elle vaguement attentive.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt arriver, la rassura-t-il.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil de posa sur le toit d'un immeuble inhabité. Les deux agents descendirent et de dirigèrent vers un tireur d'élite qui ne quittait pas sa cible des yeux. Œil de Faucon s'agenouilla aux cotés du soldat en armant son arc, Kim le suivant de près. Il lui demanda où en était la mission.

\- Je l'ai en visuel depuis une heure, il est dans la chambre d'hôtel en face. Il n'a pas bougé mais il semble attendre un appel.

\- Oui, il attend la suite des ordres… murmura Kimberley

\- Il est seul ? demanda Clint

\- Non, ils sont trois mais les deux autres sont partis il y a un quart d'heure, le colonel Fury les a arrêtés juste avant que vous n'arriviez, expliqua le soldat.

L'agent Barton regarda son amie et, comme il s'y attendait, elle était déjà en train d'échafauder un plan. Il afficha un petit sourire.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- A vrai dire, oui ! C'est possible de le joindre ?

\- Oui, on peut avoir son numéro de portable, répondit Clint

\- Bien, envoi- lui un message, dit lui que ton assistante va venir chercher le paquet.

\- Mon assistante ? Kimberley qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire, elle se détacha les cheveux et desserra son décolleter pour avoir l'air plus décontractée.

\- Eh bien, je vais récupérer cette machine ! déclara-t-elle.

Clint crut comprendre où son amie voulait en venir. Il lança un système sur un petit boitier semblable a un talkie-walkie et en a peine une minute, il avait récupéré le numéro de leur cible. Il envoya le message que Kimberley lui avait demandé d'envoyer, alors que celle-ci installait micro et oreillette sur elle.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse, elle continuait de régler les derniers détails de son plan. Elle venait de dire à l'ennemi que quelqu'un viendrais chercher la machine qu'ils avaient volés. Il ne connaissait surement pas l'assistante de son patron, Kim pouvait alors facilement ce faire passer pour celle-ci. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait prendre la machine et se sauver pour que Clint le mette hors d'état de nuire.

Ce plan tenait debout, mais Kimberley n'était pas aussi concentré que d'habitude. Le froid, le ciel qui s'assombrissait renforçait son malaise de tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Clint

\- Ouais, j'y vais. Dit-elle dans un soupir pour apaiser son stress.

Elle allait partir mais Clint la retint par le poignet. Kim se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

\- Hey, sois prudente.

Elle sourit et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Elle descendit l'escalier de service de l'immeuble pour aller vers l'hôtel. A peine avait-elle traversé le trottoir qu'elle entendait Œil de Faucon dans son oreille.

\- Sa chambre se trouve au 3ème étage, chambre 304.

\- Ok.

L'ascenseur montait lentement, contrairement au stress de Kimberley qui montait en flèche. C'était étrange d'avoir peur mais elle aimait ça, elle aimait l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait à chaque mission et c'est pour cela qu'elle aimait son métier malgré les risques.

Elle arriva devant la chambre 304. Il y avait une pancarte accroché à la clenche sur laquelle il était marqué « Ne pas déranger ».

\- J'entre. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreillette.

Elle frappa à la porte blanche et attendit quelques secondes. Un homme grand, mince, âgé d'environ une trentaine d'année vient lui ouvrir la porte. Il semblait tourmenté, son front suait et son visage était pâle. Kimberley arrêta de l'observer, elle se tint droite et prit son air le plus sérieux et le plus professionnel.

\- On m'a chargé de venir chercher le paquet. Dit-elle. C'était simple, froid, direct. Elle espérait que son jeu soit bon, il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Le jeune homme hésita mais il la laissa finalement entrer. Kimberley comprit que c'était un agent débutant, il semblait perdu.

C'était une chambre d'hôtel simple et assez modeste, munie d'une chambre, d'un salon-bar et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Le jeune homme, stressé, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il alla à la cuisine pour revenir au salon. Il se planta devant Kim et la regarda sans bouger.

\- Le paquet ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah, oui ! se rappela-t-il.

Il alla chercher le dit paquet dans la chambre. Kimberley avait hâte que cette mission se finisse. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit Clint sur le toit d'en face, armé de son arc, toujours aux aguets.

Soudain Kimberley sursauta, elle entendit un téléphone sonner. Son cœur s'emballa, elle avait oublié de bloquer les appels de la cible. C'était surement le vrai patron qui appelait.

La jeune femme parvint juste à prononcer le prénom de son ami dans son micro car le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, une mallette à la main. Il décrocha enfin le téléphone.

La suite des évènements se passa très vite. L'homme lança un regard à Kimberley avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de sauter du 3eme étage. Kim se précipita vers le bord de celle-ci pour voir qu'il avait sauté sur le toit d'un camion. Kim regarda le sol. Clint qui voyait tout depuis son toit, comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Oh non, Kimberley ne fait pas ça ! déclara-t-il en avertissement.

\- Désolé !

Puis elle sauta.

\- Eh merde ! grommela-t-il.

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter, elle sautait du troisième étage d'un hôtel pour poursuivre un homme dans un coin de ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et pour tout arranger, il faisait très sombre et il neigeait à gros flocons.

Kimberley commença sa course-poursuite dans le rues glissante, si glissante qu'en voulant éviter une bombe fumigène que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle tomba au sol en perdant micro et oreillette.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle le perdit de vue à un coin de rue. Elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle s'adossa au mur de la ruelle sombre et déserte. On n'y voyait rien. Kimberley était essouffler comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle avait un poing de coté très douloureux et l'air glacial qu'elle respirait lui brulait la gorge. La main posée sur ses cotes endoloris, elle mit l'autre main sur son oreille, c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son seul moyen de communication avec Clint. Elle jura en silence, elle ne connaissait pas ces quartiers et elle n'avait pas fait attention à où elle allait en poursuivant le jeune homme, elle était perdue.

Elle allait se redresser pour sortir de la rue, avoir un point de repère mais une main vint s'emparer de sa gorge. Kimberley n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, elle ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait rien en face d'elle à part deux yeux violet et des dents pointu qui dessinaient un sourire.

Caché dans l'ombre, l'agresseur savourait cette vision. L'agent la plus rusée piégée si facilement. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, elle manquait d'air et la main appuyait sur ses cordes vocales, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Cette posture lui fit venir un souvenir désagréable. En effet, il y a de cela un an, c'était Malekith qui l'avait tenue ainsi pour la tuer. La seul différence c'est que Loki l'avait sauvé hors là, elle était seule. Allait-elle mourir seule dans le froid de cette ruelle ? A cette pensée, une larme coula le long de sa joue. La douleur, la peur et le manque d'air étaient insupportables.

\- Du calme… susurra la voix grave de l'agresseur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais tu me seras d'une grande utilité… ajouta-t-il lentement. Je reviendrais vers toi en temps utile et à ce moment tu feras exactement ce que je te sommerais de faire. Si tu ne le faisais pas, quelques malheurs pourraient bien arrivés à ton cher amant, Loki…

A ce dernier mot, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question, le manque d'air étant devenus trop important, elle sombra dans le néant.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Review ? Bon bisous et à la prochaine !


	3. Prise de conscience

Coucou ! Me revoilà, désolé pour l'absence et l'attente, j'avais un programme chargé. Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. Je remercie au passage Manon, une guest, pour sa review ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Prise de conscience

"Elle sombra dans le néant."

Il faisait froid, si froid et si sombre. Kimberley ne pouvais plus bouger, ses muscles étaient comme paralysée et sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle aurait aimé bouger, se lever ou au moins ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Soudain, dans le néant, un visage apparut devant ses paupière closes. C'était un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, un visage réconfortant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés en ce moment. Un visage qui lui manquait énormément

-Kimberley...

Une voix l'appelait, elle venait de si loin. Elle l'entendait à peine et elle ne pouvait pas déterminée à qui elle appartenait. Cependant elle l'entendit à nouveau, elle était plus forte et avait l'air plus inquiète. Elle sentit une main la secouer, peu à peu elle quittait le néant qui l'enveloppait pour enfin trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Kimberley !

Clint était agenouillé à côté de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air inquiet. Après avoir perdu le contacte avec elle, il s'était mis a la chercher. Il l'avait alors retrouvé allongé, inconsciente dans cette ruelle. Elle était recouverte de neige et complètement gelé. Clint avait bien cru qu'elle était morte. Kim mis du temps à retrouver ses esprits, elle regarda son ami et essaya de se redresser. La jeune femme sentie immédiatement qu'elle venait de passer un moment allonger ainsi car elle était recouverte de neige et grelottait. Alors qu'elle se relevait avec l'aide d'Oeil de Faucon, tout lui revint en mémoire comme un flash. Son agresseur, la menace. Tout.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Kimberley ? Demanda Clint de plus en plus inquiet devant le visage de la jeune femme.  
-Oui ça va, enfin non. Moi je vais bien mais la situation va mal. Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.  
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?  
-J'ai perdu le mec dans cette ruelle, j'allais retourner en arrière quand un gars ma sauter à la gorge. Et ce gars ne vient pas d'ici.  
-Quand tu dis '' pas d'ici '', tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas américain, rassure moi ?  
-... il ne vient pas de cette planète... précisa-t-elle.  
-Moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec les extra-terrestre ! Déclara-t-il.

Clint avait raison, en trois ans, des individu venus d'ailleurs avait fait des dégâts sur Terre. Mais ses pensées disparurent aussitôt qu'elle se souvint des dernières paroles de son agresseur.

-Clint, il faut rentrer. Cette affaire est une histoire qui concerne les dieux.

Alors qu'ils rentrait à la base en hélicoptère, la jeune femme avait expliquer son agression à son ami. Elle était inquiète, qui pouvait bien connaître Loki ? S'il lui en voulait, il ne venait forcément pas de la Terre et elle ne pouvait pas identifier les ennemis de son amants, il en avait tellement. Elle se dit qu'un jour, si elle en avait l'occasion, elle lui ferait la remarque.

Quand ils mirent le pied à terre, Kimberley se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de contrôle, malgré les protestation de Clint qui voulait l'accompagner a l'infirmerie. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Elle fit une entrée fracassante qui lui attira tout les regards. Celui de Nick Fury en particulier.

-Agent Weaver, j'ai appris ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Comment allez-vous ? Commença Fury.  
-Je ne viens pas pour ça, monsieur.  
-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
-Monsieur, mon agresseur ne vient pas de cette planète. Il a dit en vouloir aux dieux. Une nouvelle menace extra-terrestre pèse sur nous. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de prévenir Asgard. Expliqua-t-elle.  
-Vous dites qu'un autre individu venu de l'espace est sur cette planète ?  
-Oui, il faut agir.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement le colonel.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Une nouvelle menace est présente et vous ne voulez rien faire ?  
-Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, c'est aux dieux qu'il en veut, pas à nous. Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions agir, je ne tiens pas a me mettre des dieux dans les pattes et...sans vouloir vous vexer... Rien ne nous prouve sa présence...  
-Quoi ?! Je viens de me faire agresser par cet individu, c'est une preuve suffisante pour moi

Kimberley regarda le colonel dans son œil . Elle n'en revenait pas, il ne la croyait pas. Elle dévia son regard et scruta la salle.

\- Cette... Chose vient d'attaquer un de vos agents, cela nous concerne tous ! Il pourrait s'en prendre à la population.  
-Agent Weaver, nous savons que la perte de Loki a été difficile pour vous...  
-Quoi ?! Vous pensez que j'ai inventer cette histoire pour revoir Loki ?!  
-Regardez la vérité en face. Vous avez fait une dépression pendant un mois, vous êtes de moins en moins efficace sur le terrain, vous ne cessez de lire des livres sur la mythologie nordique...

Kimberley était furieuse, terriblement en colère mais elle était trop désespérée pour s'en préoccuper, du moins pour l'instant. Un extra-terrestre se baladait en liberté dans les rues de New York, il connaît Loki et à menacer de l'éliminer si elle ne suivait pas ses ordres et personnes ne voulait réagir ou même la croire. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si seulement Thor était là, il l'aurait cru et même aider... Elle se mît à réfléchir, elle devait trouver une solution quand elle repensa aux paroles de Nick. Le colonel Fury avait dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Ces derniers temps Kim avait beaucoup lu sur la mythologie nordique et elle avait lu quelque part que le gardien du pont arc-en-ciel veillait sur les neuf royaumes. Il pouvait tout voir et tout entendre. C'était sa chance.

-Très bien. Vous ne me croyez pas mais j'en connais un qui va le faire. Déclara-t-elle.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Fury, soupçonneux.

Kim afficha un petit sourire avant de tourner sur elle-même afin de voir les agents qui les entouraient et de s'adresser à eux.

-Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me croit folle. C'est vrai après tout. Tomber amoureuse du plus grand criminel de l'univers. Je suis probablement folle... Alors autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Elle regarda de nouveau le colonel. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, Kim voyait les interrogations sur leur visage. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se mît à crier.

-Heimdall !

Tous agents présent la regardait avec des expressions de surprise et d'incompréhension sur leur visage. Kimberley continua a crier du plus en plus fort en regardant le plafond.

-Heimdall !

-Calmez la. Ordonna Fury a deux agents. Weaver, calmez-vous. Nous pouvons vous aidez.

Kimberley ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle s'éloigna des deux agents qui s'approchait d'elle, mais ils ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il lui fallait encore du temps, il fallait qu'elle continue a appeler le gardien, alors pour s'en débarrasser, elle se mit a se battre.

-Heimdall !Non, lâchez-moi ! Heimdall !

D'autres agents l'avait saisit par les bras et l'empêchait de bouger, un infirmier s'approcha alors d'elle avec une seringue dans la main. Kimberley commençait a paniquer, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper cette fois mais un énorme grondement transperça l'atmosphère. La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre et vit un éclair traverser le ciel. Elle afficha alors un grand sourire. Un nouvel éclair suivi d'un grondement fit son apparition plus près du batiment au point de faire trembler les murs.

-Oh non... se plaignit Fury  
-Oh si. murmura Kim fière d'elle.

En quelques secondes les lumière se mirent a clignoter et la fenêtre se brisa et vola en milles éclats. Thor venait d'atterrir dans la pièce, Mjolnir en main. Les lumières rétablies, il regarda la salle et éloigna vivement l'infirmier de son amie. Les deux agents qui la tenait la lâchèrent rapidement et s'éloignèrent à grand pas.

-Kimberley, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le dieu en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.  
-Thor ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen de communication plus efficace parce que ça commençait a chauffer par ici... déclara la concerné avec un sourire de soulagement.  
-C'est ce que j'ai vu. Je ne savais pas que vos agents avait le droit a un tel traitement de faveur. répondit le dieu en regardant Fury.  
-Vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien. Nous gérons la situation. L'agent Weaver est fatiguée et stressée et ...  
-Et ils me prennent pour une folle... le coupa Kim.  
-Quoi ? demanda Thor choqué  
-Oui, mais ça on s'en fiche. S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour chasser cette idée. Thor, si je t'ai fait venir c'est que c'est d'une urgence capitale. J'ai besoin de ton aide, ça ne nous concerne pas seulement, ça concerne les dieux...

Le dieu du tonnerre prit un air grave et regarda attentivement son amie. Il lui demanda d'aller parler en privé et ils quittèrent la salle sous le regard furieux de Fury.

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis ^^ et a bientôt !


	4. Choix évident

Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait un moment je sais et je m'en excuse. L'inspiration me fausse compagnie en ce moment alors j'avance au ralenti... Je tien à remercier mes nouveaux followers : Iabelge et Noooo Aime, qui est aussi une de mes nouvelles reviewers ! Voilà merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Choix évident

"Ca ne nous concerne pas seulement, ça concerne les dieux..."

L'agent Weaver avait rejoint son bureau avec le dieu du tonnerre. Il était debout devant une table, se regardant, se tenant droit. Kim avait baissé le regard et repensait a la trahison de son supérieur.

-Tu as l'air plutôt en forme... déclara Thor pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé

-Ouais, je sais j'ai une sale mine... Répondit la jeune femme qui avait compris qu'il disait ça pour être gentil. Ca a été dure.

-Je suis désolé... Je me doute bien que ça n'a pas été facile.

-Bon ! Parlons sérieusement. déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

-J'étais en mission ce matin. J'ai atterrit dans une ruelle sombre de la ville, c'est là qu'on m'a attaquer.

-On t'as attaqué ?

-Oui mais je vais bien. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que mon agresseur m'a dit.

Thor ne répondit rien, il attendait la suite. Si la jeune femme se souciait si peu de son état de santé c'est que cet événement devait être grave. La jeune femme poursuivis.

-Il m'a dit que nous nous connaissions pas encore mais que je pourrait lui être utile. Il a dit qu'il reviendrais me voir pour me donner des instructions. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit, il s'en prendra a Loki.

-A Loki ? tu es sûre ? demanda Thor étonné.

-Oui, il a dit son nom, j'en suis sûre, il connait Loki. C'est sûrement un des ses ennemis.

-Oui, c'est évident mais il en a tellement... Tu as pu voir ton agresseur ? tu pourrais le décrire ?

-Non, il faisait sombre... Je peux simplement dire qu'il avait des yeux violets...

Thor croisa les bras et se mit a réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas cet individu et le manque de description ne l'aidait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. C'était une situation délicate car ni la Terre, ni Asgard ne sont réellement menacées, seuls Kimberley et Loki était vraiment visés. Mais Pourquoi ?

-Thor, je sais que cette situation est particulière mais il faut faire quelques choses... Personne ne me croit ici, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Et je vais le faire, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir a une solution...

-Bien...

Kimberley baissa de nouveau le regard, elle se battait avec elle-même. Thor était là, c'était l'occasion idéale pour avoir des réponses a ses questions, mais la situation était grave, elle devait penser a autre chose qu'a elle-même. Thor la regarda et vit qu'elle devait se poser beaucoup de question.

-Loki va bien.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien...

-Je sais mais tu l'as pensé assez fort pour que je puisse t'entendre. plaisanta le dieu.

-C'est vrai ? Enfin, je veux dire, il va bien ?

-Il pourrait allez mieux, mais il tient le coup. Je n'ai ni le droit, ni le temps de lui rendre visite. Seule mère le vois régulièrement.

Le jeune femme tourna le dos au dieu pour cacher sa tristesse. Loki vivait dans un cellule depuis un an et avait pour seule visite, sa mère. Comment faisait-il pour survivre ? Thor le vit mais ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et cette situation le laissait perplexe.

-Tu devrais allez te reposer, ta journée a été mouvementé.

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Demain, je viendrais te voir avec la solution, je te le promet.

Ne voulant pas tenir tête à un dieu et étant trop fatiguée pour cela, elle obtempéra sans rien dire. Elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée, le mît dans son sac et rentra chez elle.

Elle monta les escalier qui menaient a son appartement. Il neigeait a gros flocons dehors, elle était trempée et l'ascenseur avait décider de rendre l'âme. Kimberley arriva chez elle, essoufflée et trempée. Après avoir Other son manteau et son écharpe, elle sortit le livre de son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche bien chaude l'aiderait a se détendre après cette dure journée. Malgré la sensation agréable de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, Kimberley était tiraillée par ses pensées. Loki était enfermé a des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, il avait enfin accepté de se rendre, de répondre de ses actes et cet individu venait la menacer. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Même si Thor était là pour l'aider, pour la soutenir, que pouvait-il faire ? Personne ne sait ce que Loki a fait pendant son exil, personne ne connaît ses ennemis.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain encore plus affligée qu'à son entrée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Après s'être habillée d'une chemise de nuit, avoir manger une soupe et feuilleter son livre, elle alla se coucher. Elle était exténuée et un pressentiment lui disait que demain serait aussi une journée bien remplie.

Kimberley se réveilla en sursaut et complètement perdue. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il affichait cinq heures du matin. Elle avait été réveillée par des coups forts a sa porte. Elle se leva pour enfiler sa robe de chambre quand les coups retentirent a nouveau. La jeune femme chercha a tâtons l'interrupteur, ouvrit la lumière pour enfin ouvrir la porte.

-Thor ?!

Le dieu du tonnerre se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être fatigué compte tenu de l'heure qu'il était.

-Kimberley... Tenta-t-il de dire mais la jeune femme le coupa.

-Attends, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Bon, vient, entre.

-Kimberley, j'ai réfléchit et je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

-Tu as réfléchit toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Thor avança dans l'appartement en regardant la pièce avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

-Cette situation me dépasse et cela ne te concerne pas directement. Il faut en parler a Odin.

-Oh...

Kimberley serait attendue a autre chose. Là., elle ne pouvait pas faire grands choses, elle avait espère pouvoir aidé, après tout, c'est de son petit ami dont il s'agissait.

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes, ajouta Thor.

-Pardon ? Tu veux que quoi ?!

-Tu es un témoin, toi seul pourra répondre aux questions de mon père.

-Moi, quitter la Terre... Murmura Kimberley. J'ai besoin... Euh... Laisse-moi un moment pour réfléchir...

Partir... Quitter la Terre. Kimberley ne savait pas comment réagir. Thor lui proposait de venir sur Asgard, la cité des dieux. Mais qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie ici, son travail, ses amis ? Elle était partagée mais une pensée lui vint a l'esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Aussitôt qu'elle eut cette idée, ses doutes, ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées.

-Ok, j'suis partante.

Kimberley se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et se rendre présentable. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvaient sur le toit de son immeuble aux côtés de Thor. Une détermination nouvelle s'était installée en elle, toujours cette pensée en tête.

Elle allait revoir Loki.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Bisous et à la prochaine !


	5. Opportunités

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard ! Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner ! J'ai eu plusieurs empechement en plus de changements... bref ! Je ne vous embète pas plus longtemps avec mes histoires et je vous poste ce 5e chapitre ! Bonne lercutre !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_Opportunité_**

_"Elle allait revoir Loki..."_

* * *

Toute grelottante, Kim venait d'arriver sur le toit de son immeuble. Thor l'avait précédé et regarda vaguement la vue avant de se placer au centre du toit. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à penser normalement. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle pensait, réfléchissait, se posait des questions. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer, étant partager entre plusieurs sentiments comme la peur, la panique, l'excitation et la joie.

Un gros frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tombée et elle ne portait qu'un pull en laine fine et un jean. Contrairement à elle, Thor ne semblait pas du tout affecter par ce changement de température.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce froid ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse, le dieu étouffa un rire. Kimberley resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, en vain.

Thor regarda le ciel, avant de revenir à son amie. Elle avait l'air perdue, Thor s'affligea de ce spectacle. Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme avait vécue cette année de séparation, mais il avait vu les dégâts qu'elle avait causé sur son frère.

Thor se sentait, quelque part, encore trahis par son frère. Sa rencontre avec la jeune humaine lui avait fait du bien mais depuis son retour à Asgard, il était redevenu agressif, manipulateur... C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était jamais venu le voir depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait affreusement souffert de cette séparation. Tout comme Kimberley.

Elle essayait de le cacher et elle y parvenait plutôt bien, mais le dieu voyait que sous cette carapace, se cachait un immense torrent de larmes. Elle semblait fragile et fatigué comme si au moindre coup de vent trop fort, elle se briserait.

Kim sentit le regard de son ami sur elle et en fut autant interloquée que gênée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement amusé.

-Rien... Bon, vient là. Il va falloir que tu t'accroche à moi, le voyage est... Disons qu'il est assez mouvementé.

Ne posant pas de question, la jeune femme se plaça au centre du toit à côté de Thor. Elle hésita un moment avant de le saisir par la taille, le dieu passa un bras derrière son dos et brandit son marteau au dessus de leur tête. Kim était extrêmement gênée. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de s'en soucier d'avantage car un rayon de lumière vint les encercler et en quelques secondes, elle se sentit propulsé dans les airs.

Effrayée, elle avait fermé les yeux, mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sur la peur alors elle les rouvrît pour admirer le ciel étoilé défiler à une vitesse incroyable à travers un rideau de lumière. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes, la jeune femme sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et en fut soulager. Ce fut le voyage le plus rapide, le plus mouvementé, le plus désagréable qu'elle est fait mais c'était aussi le plus insolite et le plus beau.

-Wow ! Euh... C'est assez désagréable mais la vue est incroyable ! Déclara-t-elle admirative.

Thor rit à son commentaire. Kimberley regarda l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte avec l'ombre d'un sourire graver sur ses lèvres. Elle admirait l'architecture de ce qu'elle devinait être le Bifrost, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un homme qui trônait au centre de la salle.

-Euh, bonjour ? Tenta-t-elle

-Kimberley, je te présente Heimdall. Présenta Thor.

-Bienvenue à Asgard. Répondit le gardien.

-Alors c'est vous le gardien du Bifrost ? Enchantée. Et... Navrée d'avoir hurlé votre nom, vous étiez mon dernier espoir... Expliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de honte.

Heimdall rit légèrement à son embarras.

-Ce n'est rien, en fait, je me demande comment vous avez su que je vous entendrai.

-Je lis beaucoup, ces derniers temps je me suis intéressée à la mythologie nordique et j'ai lu ça quelque part.

Soudain quelque chose attira l'attention de Kimberley, l'entrée du Bifrost. Comme hypnotisé, elle marcha lentement vers ce qu'elle avait vu. Thor échangea un regard interrogateur avec le gardien avant de suivre son amie. La jeune femme venait de mettre les pieds sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Son cœur battait la chamade, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique. L'espace, c'était l'espace qui s'offrait à elle.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thor en la rejoignant.

-C'est magnifique…

Malgré la beauté des milliards d'étoiles qui brillait devant ses yeux ébahis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Bien sûr, elle était aux anges, mais elle aurait aimé que ce soit Loki qui lui montre tout cela, au lieu de Thor. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre cet instant avec lui. Avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers Thor.

-Bon, on y va ? Je dois voir ton père, non ?

-Oui, viens.

Tout deux, ils traversèrent le pont arc-en-ciel et arrivèrent dans le cœur même d'Asgard : le royaume. Kimberley était éblouit par l'architecture des Dieux et les couleurs dorées. Tout était surdimensionné, et Kim, qui n'était pas très grande d'ordinaire, se sentit vraiment minuscule.

Etrangement, ils ne rencontrèrent que très peu d'Asgardiens sur leur passage, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire a la jeune femme, la dernière chose qu'elle veuille faire était d'attiré l'attention. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche et d'observation, Thor s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Il était arrivé devant ce que Kim devinait être la salle du trône.

\- Attends-moi là. Murmura le dieu.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit un sourire confiant à son ami mais dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, elle laissa échapper un long soupir qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Une angoisse s'était emparé d'elle en une seconde et avait retourné son estomac. Elle commença à faire les cents pas en marmonnant à voix haute.

-Je vais devoir parler à Odin ! Le dieu le plus haut placé ! C'est pire que si je devais parler au Président des États-Unis ! Comment je vais faire ? Bon calmes-toi…

Terrifiée, elle essaya de trouver la meilleure façon de saluer le dieu et de lui poser son problème. Ce qui fut un échec total.

La porte se rouvrit, faisant ainsi sursauté Kimberley. Un garde lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit d'abord timidement, puis se ressaisissant, marcha fièrement, la tête haute. Ce fut avant de remarquer qu'elle devait traverser un immense couloir de colonne.

Arrivant enfin devant le trône, elle remarqua Odin, assit sur celui-ci avec lassitude et peut-être énervement. Kimberley mit un genou à terre et salua le roi.

-Je n'accepte pas les visites d'autre royaume, encore moins quand ce dit royaume est humain. Déclara Odin. J'ose espérer que vous ne me ferez pas perdre mon temps.

Légèrement choqué par ce manque de politesse, Kimberley se releva vivement et se tint droite pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Si j'ai fait le voyage, ce n'est pas pour vous faire perdre votre temps. Je suis consciente des désagréments que j'ai causé, mais je n'ai put trouver d'autres solutions. Un homme, qui ne vient pas de ma planète m'a agresser pas plus tard qu'hier, nous ne savons que peu de chose sur les autres univers, nous avons donc besoin de votre aide pour identifier cet individu et agir en conséquence.

-Cet individu vous agresser, vous et vous seule. Pas votre planète et encore moins la notre. Ceci ne nous concerne pas.

-Permettez-moi d'insister, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'entendre parler. Et croyez-le ou non, il est loin d'être pacifique.

-Vraiment ? Se moqua le roi.

-Oui, il…

\- Ecoutez, je vous l'ai dit cela ne nous concerne pas. La coupa-t-il. Je ne vais pas engager des poursuites pour un individu dont nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant de son existence. S'en ai finit, vous avez perdu votre temps et par la même occasion, gaspillé le mien. Rentrez chez vous. Ordonna Odin en se levant prêt à quitter la pièce.

La jeune femme regarda Thor, désespérée, celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer.

-Il a menacé de s'en prendre à Loki. Ajouta-t-elle en vitesse avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Odin se stoppa immédiatement et se retourna lentement. Il se replaça devant son trône, descendit quelques marche, ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme, et s'arrêta a quelques pas d'elle.

-Loki a fait des choses horribles qui ne peuvent être pardonné, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il mérite amplement ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela ? demanda une femme.

Kimberley ne l'avait remarqué, elle était aux coté de Thor mais un peu en retrait. Elle était belle, et quand Thor se retourna pour lui prendre la main, elle comprit que c'était sa mère. Elle s'approcha d'Odin, un air menaçant plaqué sur son visage. Kim baissa le regard, elle sentait la querelle d'amoureux arriver à grand pas et se sentait gênée de l'avoir causé et de devoir y assister.

\- Loki est ton fils ! Cria Frigga.

-Comment pourrait-il être mon fils après tout ce qu'il a fait ?! répliqua Odin.

-Il l'a fait pour attirer ton attention ! Il l'a fait parce que tu ne le voyais plus !

-Absurde, je n'ai jamais fait de différence entre lui et son frère ! L'idée de ne pas accéder au trône lui était tout simplement insupportable ! Voilà ce qui l'a causé a faire tant dégâts autour de lui.

-Il n'a pas fait que des dégâts… Tenta Frigga avec un ton plus calme.

\- Il a détruit une ville tout entière de leur planète !

\- Il a tenté de se racheter ! Il les a aidés par la suite.

\- Et il m'a sauvé… déclara Kim.

Le silence se fit soudain alors la jeune femme releva la tête brusquement. Avait-elle dit ça à haute voix ? Elle se sentit très gênée et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, augmentant ainsi sa gêne. La déesse lui sourit tendrement en s'approchant d'elle. Elle tendit les mains pour prendre les siennes.

\- C'est vous…

Kimberley ne savait si c'était une affirmation ou une question, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes la femme qui a volé son cœur.

\- Euh, oui… Je m'appelle Kimberley Weaver. J'ai rencontré votre fils l'année dernière, j'étais chargé de le surveillé.

\- Je sais. Il m'a tout raconté.

\- Il vous a…?

Kimberley n'en revenait pas, Loki avait parlé d'elle a sa mère. Elle était flattée mais aussi extrêmement gênée. Elle regarda la déesse dans les yeux avec un sourire, Frigga semblait heureuse de faire sa connaissance.

-Cette jeune femme à l'air épuisée, elle restera ici quelques temps afin de se reposer et pour que tu puisses reconsidérer ton refus. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'y objecter, elle prit Kimberley par le bras, fit signe a Thor de venir et ils quittèrent la pièce.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Kim

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parlez de vous… Je me suis toujours demander comment vous aviez réussit là où j'avais échoué. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Oh. Fut la seule réponse que put donner Kim.

Elle allait devoir parler à la reine, à la mère de Loki. Au fond, elle adorait l'idée car sur Terre, elle n'avait jamais pu parler franchement de son idylle avec le dieu. Là, elle allait pouvoir parler sans retenue car elle était sur qu'on l'écouterait et qu'on ne la jugerait pas. Tous ce qu'elle espérait c'était de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments.

Mais à cet instant, elle ignorait les véritables raisons de cet entretien. Frigga avait une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laisser moi vos ressentit ! Bisous et à bientôt !**


	6. Te revoilà

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_Te revoilà_**

_"Frigga avait une idée derrière la tête."_

* * *

Avec un peu de réticence, Kimberley ouvrit lentement la porte. Frigga, derrière la jeune femme, observait avec plaisir la surprise gravée sur son visage. La reine avait conduit l'humaine à travers un certain nombre de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant cette porte. Elle était en tout point semblable aux autres, mais elle donnait accès à quelques de particuliers.

Kim, dès l'instant où elle vit l'intérieur de la pièce, sentit sa respiration se couper sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Elle venait d'entrer dans une magnifique chambre. Un lit immense trônait au milieu de la pièce, derrière lui, une grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon laissait entrer la lumière dorée du soleil. Tout le mobilier nécessaire était là, peint dans les tons or.

La jeune femme fit un pas hésitant avant de s'engouffrer dans cette somptueuse pièce. Elle frôla des doigts la tête de lit avant de porter son attention sur la table de chevet. Frigga entra à son tour, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait piqué la curiosité de l'humaine et suscité son intérêt.

En effet, sur la table de nuit, à proximité du lit, était posé un livre. C'était un vieux livre en cuir marron, la côte était abîmée et presque arrachée. Son lecteur devait l'aimer et l'avoir lu à de nombreuses reprises. Kimberley regarda le titre, attirée par les lettres dorées qui le constituaient : "Le grand grimoire des anciens sortilèges." La jeune femme eut alors un déclic, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de s'intéresser à ce genre de livre.

-Est-ce que c'est...? Hésita-t-elle.

-La chambre de Loki ? En effet. Confirma la reine.

-Elle est magnifique !

-Ce sera la votre le temps de votre visite sur Asgard.

-Merci, j'avoue que le geste me touche.

La déesse alla s'assoir à la table qui occupait l'espace salon de la chambre et fit signe à Kim de l'imiter. Frigga avait décidé de réunir deux âmes en peine. Elles ne pouvaient être si proche l'une de l'autre et ne pas se revoir, alors, dans les couloirs, lors de leur marche, elle avait discrètement envoyé Thor chercher son frère.

L'heure de leurs retrouvailles approchait, toute fois, il lui restait assez de temps pour s'intéresser à la jeune femme et lui poser quelques questions. C'est ainsi que, confortablement assise sans un fauteuil, Frigga commença à faire connaissance avec l'amour de son fils.

-Loki me parle souvent de vous, pourtant, il ne m'a jamais rien appris sur vous. Il restait très discret sur les détails, je ne savais donc pas à quoi vous ressembliez et ne connaissait pas votre prénom... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-Vraiment ? Répondit Kim qui ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre.

-Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi je m'interroge sur vous.

-Oui, bien sur. Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Et si vous me parliez de vous ?

-Euh... Oui. Je suis New Yorkaise, je suis un agent du SHIELD, vous connaissez il me semble ? Que dire de plus ? Je vis seule, mes parents habitent dans un État assez éloigné, je ne les vois pas beaucoup... Voilà... Récita Kimberley.

-Intéressant... Je me pose tout de même une question. Fit remarquer Frigga. Mon fils n'est pas de votre planète, il a essayé de la détruire à deux reprises. Vous avez sûrement vécu ces événements. C'est un meurtrier et un homme froid... Malgré cela, vous vous êtes épris de lui. Pourquoi ?

Kimberley avait écouté attentivement, elle ne semblait pas affecter pas les descriptions que faisait Frigga, au contraire, quand celle-ci eut finie, l'humaine ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Votre majesté, ce que vous dites là n'est, vous le savez, que ce que pense le monde de Loki. Tout ceci n'est pas la vérité. Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est que la surface de son identité, si on arrive à regarder sous la carapace qu'il s'est construite, Loki est un homme brisé. Il est rongé par la tristesse, mais il est aussi intelligent, fort, gentil, drôle, doux...

La jeune femme s'interrompit, elle repensait aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec le dieu. La mélancolie s'était emparée d'elle. Frigga vit les larmes de Kimberley lui monter aux yeux alors elle plaça sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Celle-ci revint à elle et continua de parler.

-Je suis la seule à avoir appris à le connaître et de ce fait, j'ai vu le bien en lui. Les gens veulent qu'il change mais pas moi. Moi, je l'accepte tel qu'il est, avec ses véritables origines, son passé et ses erreurs parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime de toute mon âme et l'avenir nous réservera sans doute de belles surprises...

-J'en suis certaine. Confia Frigga. Je suis heureuse que Loki vous ait trouvé.

La reine était effectivement heureuse. Loki avait trouvé l'amour et cette jeune femme semblait parfaite. Elle comprenait son fils et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait. Maintenant qu'elles avaient fait plus ample connaissance, il était temps de préparer Kimberley pour la suite des événements. L'heure approchait à grand pas.

-Vous devez avoir chaud dans ces vêtements. Prétexta-t-elle. Suivez-moi, nous allons mettre quelque chose de plus approprié.

Pendant ce temps, Thor, depuis qu'il avait quitté la compagnie de Kimberley et de sa mère dans les couloirs, s'était dirigé vers l'extrémité ouest du palais. Frigga, sa mère, l'avait chargée, discrètement, d'aller chercher son frère et de le conduire au centre du palais. Bien que la reine ne l'ait jamais formulé, Thor savait exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Alors, après avoir prit des vêtements de rechange pour Loki, il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Le dieu du tonnerre franchit les portes qui menaient aux cellules et aperçut immédiatement, à sa gauche, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Loki était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées comme il en avait l'habitude, les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il lisait. Il semblait coupé du monde, rien de ce qui ce passait autour de lui ne lui importait. Pourtant, lorsque Thor approcha, il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il était présent.

Le blond approcha de la vitre qui les séparait mais il ne pût prononcer mais il ne pût prononcer un mot, Loki avait relevé la tête pour le devancer.

-Thor ! S'exclama-t-il faussement surpris. Que me vaut cette visite ? Est-ce parce que tu viens de te souvenir que j'étais enfermé ici pendant que tu jouissais pleinement de la liberté ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant et haussant le ton.

-Si mes visites ont été si rares c'est parce que je reparais les dégâts que tu avais causé sur Nornheim. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Répondit Thor.

Loki grogna de mécontentement, il n'avait pas de repartie cette fois. Il se détourna de la vitre un instant.

-Hélas, ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Reprit l'ainé.

-Vraiment ? Demanda son frère en se retournant vers lui. Oh, bien sur... Encore une de ces entrevues dont je raffole... Ironisa-t-il d'un air arrogant.

Thor baissa la tête pour dissimuler un léger sourire amusé. Il ouvrit la cellule de son frère, y entra et lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait apporté. Le dieu de la malice fronça les sourcils, c'était la tenue qu'il portait pour les grands jours, tel que le couronnement de son frère ou des bals. Pourquoi devait-il s'habiller ainsi pour parler à Odin ? Il interrogea son frère du regard.

-Ta tenue ne sied guère pour une entrevue officielle. C'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer. Répondit simplement Thor.

Sa réponse ne satisfit pas Loki mais il ne fit aucune remarque et alla s'habiller en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait en silence dans les longs et sinueux couloirs du royaume aux côtés de son frère.

Loki ne disait rien mais il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il avait facilement deviné que Thor lui mentait. En effet, le jeune dieu était considéré comme très dangereux mais aucun garde ne l'escortait, aucune chaîne ne le maintenait et Loki eut confirmation de ce qu'il avançait lorsque Thor le fit tourner à l'intersection de trois couloirs, soit l'opposé de là où ils devaient aller.

-Que ce passe-t-il, mon frère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sournois. Pas de gardes ? Et où sont passé les chaînes ? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te tenir en laisse, à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire, mais je pense que tu es capable de te tenir correctement jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Loki fronça les un peu sourcils en laissant échapper un petit rire confus et moqueur. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Thor en face.

-Sauf erreur de ma part, j'ai grandis ici, par conséquent, je sais que tu ne nous conduit pas vers la salle du trône... Mais plutôt vers la salle des fêtes.

Thor se retourna vers son frère et, au lieu de lui répondre, lui offrit un grand sourire amusé avant de reprendre sa marche. Loki grogna un peu mais ne répliqua pas et continua d'avancer.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence absolu, les deux frères arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit voulu de Thor et de Frigga : la grande salle de bal.

Les deux dieux s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle sans un mot. Thor semblait attendre patiemment tandis que Loki réfléchissait à ce qu'il se tramait. Sa patience ayant atteint la limite, il regarda Thor d'un air agacé.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait là ?

-Non. Répondit simplement Thor, amusé.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais la laisser te l'expliquer. Continua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arrière de son frère.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent. Intrigué par la phrase de son frère et par la synchronisation de celle-ci avec l'ouverture des portes, Loki se retourna pour découvrir qui venait d'entrer. Il allait enfin avoir ses réponses mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vit. Le choc fit rater un battement à son cœur et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

Frigga tendait la main à la jeune femme à côté d'elle pour l'inciter à avancer. La jeune femme en question n'était autre que Kimberley Weaver. Elle se tenait là, toute timide, dans une magnifique robe Asgardienne couleur taupe, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et tressés.

Lorsque la reine, à ses côtés, ouvrit les portes et qu'elle vit qui se tenait debout devant elle, elle eut le souffle coupé et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les deux amants, l'un regardant l'autre, séparés par quelques mètres seulement, restaient immobiles et silencieux, sous le choc. Ce fut Loki qui réagit le premier. Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte et fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant.

-Kimberley ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il avait l'impression de rêver et avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Kim, incapable de parler, hocha fortement la tête avec un grand sourire. Ils se rapprochèrent vite l'un de l'autre, se retenant de courir, et, une fois qu'ils eurent comblé la distance entre, s'enlacèrent fortement.

Kimberley avait enfouit son visage dans la poitrine du dieu, elle pouvait enfin sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur réconfortante et son odeur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle était si heureuse qu'elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Loki avait enveloppé ses bras autour de la silhouette frêle de la jeune femme, il l'a serra fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau. Le menton posé sur le haut de la tête de Kim, Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien être, il ne rêvait pas, elle était vraiment là. Il posa un doux baisé sur ses cheveux, mais il en voulait plus alors il saisit son menton pour relever sa tête et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Frigga et Thor regardaient la scène avec bonheur, ils avaient l'air si heureux tout le deux, mais ils ne savaient pas se qui les attendaient. Ils allaient avoir une discussion sur la véritable raison de la présence de la jeune humaine, et Loki ne serra pas heureux… Kimberley s'en rappela malgré les lèvres de Loki sur les sienne. A contrecœur, elle rompit le baisé pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai à te parler.

* * *

Désolé pour cette énorme absence ! Je suis impardonnable, mais voici le 6ème chapitre, et en prime, il est un peu plus long que les autres. Bisous !


	7. Profiter de l'instant

Tout d'abord, merci à Phoenix Saturne pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Profiter de l'instant_**

* * *

_''__J'ai à te parler''_

* * *

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, le bonheur qui s'y lisait auparavant avait été soudainement remplacé par la nervosité.

-C'est important. Ajouta-t-elle en le tirant vers la table à proximité.

L'ambiance heureuse et soulagée qui régnait il y a encore quelques secondes dans la grande salle avait dangereusement refroidie. Le ton grave et sérieux de Kimberley avait fait légèrement vacillé le sourire du dieu. Loki ressentait que la discussion à venir ne lui plairait pas. Il hocha lentement la tête en accord et se laissa guider par la jeune humaine jusqu'à la table.

Le silence avait prit place et ne faisait que renforcer les doutes de Loki. Sa mère et son frère, qui étaient toujours présents, restèrent discrets mais s'installèrent néanmoins à leur cotés.

Frigga s'était installé une chaise à coté de la jeune humaine car elle voulait apporter son soutient à Kimberley. Elle savait que parler de son agression sans rendre Loki furieux était, pour ainsi dire, impossible et voulait être présente pour la rassurer et, si besoin, calmer les tensions.

Thor, lui, s'était installé un peu plus loin du coté de son frère. Ses raisons n'étaient pas aussi louables que celle de sa mère, malgré la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Kim. Il voulait en apprendre plus, avoir d'avantage de détails sur l'agression sur Terre pour, éventuellement, pouvoir lancer des rechercher ou entamer une enquête.

En bout de table, se tenait la jeune humaine. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le bois laqué du meuble, perdue dans ses pensées, en train d'anticiper ses explications mais sa main était toujours dans celle du dieu. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps, elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher, elle avait besoin de le sentir, et réciproquement puisque Loki enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration tremblante avant de relever la tête et de regarder son amant en face. Soudain, elle y vit l'inquiétude et lui serra la main pour le rassurer.

-Sur Terre, commença-t-elle, je continu mon travail d'agent du SHIELD. Hier matin, j'étais en mission mais… Mais disons qu'elle ne c'est pas exactement passé comme prévue. J'ai été en quelques sorte été agressée…

\- Pardon ?! demanda immédiatement le dieu.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui serrant les mains plus fortement et la dévisagea pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Kim fit apparaitre un petit sourire, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an et il veillait toujours sur elle comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle aimait ce sentiment.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour mon agression que je suis venu mais pour celui qui m'a agressé.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Thor et Frigga qui écoutaient attentivement. Elle soupira faiblement, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle apprendrait lors de cette conversation. Et si tout le monde était en danger ? L'autre main de Loki se plaça alors sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau. Il aimait son regard mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait en ce moment.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je me suis retrouver dans une ruelle de New York, quelqu'un est sortit de nulle part et m'a saisi par le cou. Il m'a alors dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas encore mais qu'il aurait besoin de moi plus tard, que je lui serai utile. Il n'a pas mentionné ce que c'était. Mais il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, il…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Loki encore plus inquiet.

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à toi. Termina Kim rapidement, voulant se débarrasser de ces mots.

Loki tenta un faible sourire, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'en prendre à lui ? C'était un peu ridicule et complètement improbable.

-De moi ? Demanda-t-il. Comment ça ?

\- Il a dit ton nom. Précisa-t-elle. Il te connait. Il ne vient pas de la Terre.

Le dieu se rendit alors compte de la gravité de la situation. La femme qu'il aime avait été attaquée par un être qui ne venait pas de Terre et qui le connaissait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ses ennemis. Immédiatement, l'anxiété s'empara de lui, ses ennemis étaient les pires personnes qui pouvaient exister au monde, il avait fait des rencontres épouvantables, s'était attiré les foudres des plus dangereux criminels. Et à présent, Kimberley était sûrement en grand danger et c'était de sa faute. Il avait besoin de la protéger contre son passé.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Loki dans l'urgence.

-Je ne sais pas, il faisait sombre, je n'ai pas pu le voir correctement.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu as vu, n'importa quoi, quelque chose que tu as remarqué. Insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… !

Loki se rapprocha d'elle en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains et caressant doucement ses joues.

-Kim, j'ai besoin que tu te concentre, c'est important. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis, tous les uns pire que les autres. J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose pour m'aider à l'identifier.

Kimberley vit la détresse dans ses yeux, il avait sûrement peur lui aussi. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se concentra. Elle essaya de re-visualiser la scène. Le moindre détail, pensa-t-elle. Soudain elle les rouvrit en se rappelant.

-Il a des yeux violets et des dents pointues, c'est… c'est tout ce dont je me souviens…

Loki recula dans son siège, sans jamais lacher les mains de l'humaine. Il réfléchissait, ces descriptions étaient vagues… Il ne parvenait pas à indentifier l'être en question. il soupira fortement en se frottant un peu le front.

-Je suis désolé… murmura Kimberley.

-Ce n'est rien. Lui assura Loki.

Frigga avait regarder sans dire un mot, mais elle ne pouvait plus suporter le malaise et la tristesse qui regnait dans l'air. Elle prit alors la parole.

-Odin à été prévenu, le royaume est au courant de cette menace.

-Odin a accepter de t'écouter ? Demanda Loki en regardant Kim, surpris et amusé.

-Si on veux… J'ai du m'imposer. Cependant, il à été clair, il ne viendra pas en aide à la Terre.

-Il changera d'avi. Assura Thor qui prit la parole à son tour.

-Vraiment ? demandèrent Kim et Loki à l'unisson.

Kim avait parlé de façon étonnée et pleine d'espoir alors que Loki s'était exprimé de façon septique.

-Je le ferais changer d'avis. Assura la reine. Mais cesser de vous inquiéter pour cela. Regardez-vous, une année entière sans vous être vu. Profiter du reste de la journée, aller vous promener.

Kimberley regarda le dieu, pleine d'espoir à nouveau. Il rencontra son regard et sourit, il allait certainement profiter de ce temps avec elle. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive.

-Une seule journée pour rattraper un an passé…déclara calmement Loki. Nous allons devoir faire vite. Rajouta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Cela amusa la jeune femme. Il lui avait terriblement manqué et il était enfin là, devant elle, elle ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de rester près de lui.

Tout deux partirent se promener dans le royaume, main dans la main. Kim admirait l'architecture imposante des dieux et écoutait les quelques explications que Loki lui fournissait.

-Alors, comment va ta vie d'espionne ? demanda tout à coup Loki.

-Elle va plutôt bien, déclara Kim avant de faire une grimace et de secouer vivement la tête. En fait, non, pas tellement. Fury ne me fait plus confiance et pense que je ne suis plus apte à pratiquer. Il m'agace mais je ne pense pas que ça parte d'un mauvais fond. Après tout, il essaye de protéger son entreprise…

-C'est en partie ma faute… Remarqua le jeune dieu avec un sourire en coin.

-Et tu n'as pas l'air du tout déranger par cela. Répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

-Pas le moins du monde, je ne regrette absolument rien.

-Moi non plus, jamais.

-Et… Coté vie privé ? Enfin… je veux dire, rien de nouveau ? Demanda maladroitement le dieu.

Kimberley remarqua qu'il trébuchait sur les mots, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il lui demandait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son regard plein d'angoisse. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement de marcher, forçant Loki à s'arrêter aussi. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le choc.

-Attends, tu es en train de me demander si je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un ?!

Loki plissa légèrement les yeux, il ne savait pas cela voulait dire oui ou non. Il était un peu inquiet à vrai dire. Il hocha néanmoins la tête pour lui répondre. Mais de toutes les réponses qu'il attendait de la part de Kim, il ne s'était jamais attendu a recevoir une claque derrière la tête. La tape n'avait pas été trop forte, mais l'avait bien surpris. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

-Espèce d'idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! Tu crois que je serais revenue ? Tu crois que je serais tombé dans tes bras comme ça ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Non… Hésita Loki.

Il pensait qu'il venait de la mettre en colère et s'en voulu aussitôt mais la jeune femme s'avança et l'enlaça fortement. Cela le surpris, encore une fois, mais il ne renonça pas à l'étreinte, au contraire, il l'a tint serrer contre lui.

-Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je t'aime Loki.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je suis un dieu, je vis plus longtemps que toi, je vis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi et je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un homme parfait. Je ne t'en aurai pas voulu s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais été dévasté, mais je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de Kim.

La jeune femme se décolla de lui pour le regarder, mais Loki fuyait son regard. Elle l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, elle vit alors la tristesse et l'angoisse que Loki ressentait. Il était évident qu'il se dévalorisait.

Il pensait qu'il n'était pas ce dont Kim avait besoin et le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine, par conséquent, pas éternel le bouleversait. Mais Kimberley n'avait jamais regretté de le connaitre et, bien qu'elle soit consciente de ces problèmes, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle préférait vivre sa vie avec l'amour qu'ils se donnaient réciproquement que je vivre sans jamais avoir gouter à ce sentiments magique qu'elle avait quand elle était avec lui.

-Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, Loki. Et je veux que tu arrête de douter de toi. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je suis heureuse avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa vigoureusement en veillant à faire passer toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Elle aimait Loki plus que tout et il ne devait jamais en douter. Telle était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, scellée par un baiser brulant de passion.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour l'air qui leur manquait, le dieu avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il était rassuré et s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide pour penser de telles choses. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il comptait bien profiter de son unique journée avec elle avant de retourner dans sa cellule.

-On ne devrait pas rester là.

-Vraiment ? demanda Kim encore étourdit par le baiser.

-Et j'ai quelque chose à te monter.

Soudain, sans crier garde, Loki balança sa belle sur son épaule. Celle-ci glapit de surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

-Loki ! Relâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle entre deux rires.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il tourna sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises, faisant ainsi voler les jambes de Kim qui se débattait toujours. Elle ne cessait de rire et cela ne fit qu'entrainer le dieu avec elle dans un rire léger.

Au loin, derrière une grande colonne, se tenaient Frigga et Odin, qui, silencieusement, regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux depuis un certain moment. Frigga ne reconnaissait plus son fils, il avait l'air si heureux et si enfantin avec la jeune femme. Il semblait si léger qu'on aurait du mal à croire qu'il était enfermé pour plusieurs crimes odieux. Elle ne pouvait empêcher le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Elle avait suivit Loki et Kimberley avec Odin pour montrer au roi, qu'au fond, si on sait regarder, Loki n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. On fait une petite pause dans l'action pour bien mettre en place les sentiments des deux amoureux. Bisous !


	8. Le retour du passé

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_Le retour du passé_**

_'' __Loki n'est pas si mauvais que ça. ''_

* * *

La journée passa vite, pour le dieu et sa belle humaine. Ils visitèrent la cité d'Asgard une grande partie de la journée. Loki avait été fier de montrer à Kimberley les lieux qu'il aimait côtoyer jadis, comme la bibliothèque. Celle-ci fit une grande impression sur Kimberley, car, en tant que croqueuse de livre, elle fut émerveillée par la taille de la pièce et les innombrables livres qu'elle abritait.

Après avoir vu la plupart des bâtiments, le dieu emmena la jeune femme dans les jardins du palais. Là encore, elle eut le souffle coupé par l'immensité et la diversité du lieu qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Elle avait longuement étudié les fleurs et autres plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur Terre.

Ils n'avaient cessé de parler, plaisanter en essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la journée se termina devant la porte des cellules où Thor les attendaient patiemment. Loki, après avoir gouté de nouveau à la liberté, aurait pu s'échapper, cela avait été très tentant mais il y avait Kimberley a coté de lui… il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle l'aimait. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, pas que cela lui déplaise. Il aurait juste aimé rester avec elle, ainsi, libre, toute la vie.

Kimberley se racla un peu la gorge en voyant Thor devant la porte de la prison. Elle avait redouté ce moment, elle ne voulait plus laisser Loki partir, pas après un an de séparation si dure. Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans la prison et Loki retourna dans sa cellule. Thor veilla bien à refermer la vitre qui scellait la cage de verre de son frère et attendit pour Kimberley. Seulement, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle regarda la petite pièce dans laquelle son amant devait vivre, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Kimberley ? Demanda Thor.

-Oui, vas-y, je vais rester encore un peu.

-Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura-t-elle.

Le dieu fut un peu retissent mais après avoir réfléchit, il se dit qu'ils pouvaient bien les laisser encore un peu et partit.

Kimberley marcha lentement le long de la cellule de Loki, observant chaque détail. Loki, lui, regardait Kimberley, les mains dans le dos, se demandant pourquoi elle avait voulu rester. Après avoir fait le tour de la geôle, la jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda le dieu. Celui-ci fit alors de la tristesse dans ses yeux, peut-être même des larmes qui commençaient à monter. L'humaine brisa leur regard en baissant la tête et en soupirant.

-Alors c'est la que tu vis depuis ton départ ?

-Oui. Répondit simplement le dieu.

-Et, tu n'a jamais le droit de sortir ?

-Non. A part aujourd'hui ou pour voir Odin, mais il ne veut jamais me voir donc…

-Je suis désolé… murmura Kimberley.

-Désolé pour quoi ? Pour ça ? Pour ma cellule ? Pour ma sentence ? Mais tu n'y es pour rien. La compassion, c'est surement quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais…

-Peut-être. Pourtant, parfois, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui compatit.

-Peut-être. Répondit à son tour Loki.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux personnes toujours face à face. Kimberley était triste pour lui mais se sentait terriblement impuissante. Quant à Loki, il ne comprenait pas encore tout de cette jeune femme qui s'était emparé de son cœur. Il pouvait parfois paraitre brut ou blessant dans ses propos mais elle ne lui en faisait jamais offense. Kimberley s'approcha de la cellule, monta la petite marche qui les séparait et mis sa main sur la vitre. Instantanément, le dieu s'approcha pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se toucher, cela lui fit du bien.

L'humain fit un faible sourire en voyant la réaction presque automatique du dieu. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment un prince charmant, ni un gentleman mais tout le monde avait se défauts et Kimberley l'aimait malgré tout. Elle ne pourrait jamais se l'expliquer complètement mais son amour pour Loki était plus fort que la raison.

-Je devrais y aller. Bonne nuit, Loki.

-Bonne nuit. Où… Où comptes-tu dormir ? demanda curieusement le dieu.

La jeune femme fit grandir son sourire à cette question.

-Ta mère m'a prêté ta chambre. Répondit simplement Kimberley sans faiblir son sourire.

-Ah, bien. Remarqua Loki avec, lui aussi, un sourire.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner complètement. Elle avait la main sur la poigné de la porte quand Loki la rappela. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé, sa main toujours coller à la vitre. Il la regardait tristement cette fois.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle

-Je… Je t'aime. Confessa Loki.

-Moi aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit. Un sourire était constamment accroché à ses lèvres. Loki était un dieu fier et têtu, et bien qu'il lui ait déjà dit quelque fois, un « Je t'aime » de sa part était quelque chose de précieux et de rare.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, essayant de se repéré dans ce grand labyrinthe. C'est dans ces moments que sa mémoire un peu plus développé était utile. Après quelques minutes, elle retrouva la chambre de Loki. Elle y entra et se posta directement sur le balcon.

La vue d'Asgard en pleine nuit était presque aussi belle que celle en plein jour. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. La jeune humain alla ouvrir pour découvrir la Reine Frigga. Elle l'accueille et la laissa entrer.

-Bonsoir. Je venais vous donner quelques vêtements pour la nuit.

-Merci, c'est très aimable.

-Alors, comment c'est passé votre journée ? demanda Frigga alors que Kimberley disparaissait derrière un paravent pour se vêtir.

-Exceptionnelle, vraiment je vous remercie. Je sais que ce n'était pas permis…

-Le bonheur de mon fils m'importe plus que le reste.

Kimberley sortie de derrière le paravent quelque temps plus tard vêtue d'une robe en soie blanche très fine et élégante. Elle sourie à la reine avant de se rediriger vers le balcon. Elle observa le ciel en s'appuyant sur la balustrade. La reine Frigga vit que derrière ce sourire, se cachait un autre sentiment.

-Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en rejoignant l'humaine. J'aime regarder les étoiles quand quelque chose me tourmente.

-Je les aie regardées chaque nuit depuis son départ. Et à chaque fois, je faisais le même vœu.

-Quel était ce vœu ? demanda la reine.

-Que par n'importe quel moyen, nous soyons réunis de nouveau… Je suppose que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne pensais seulement pas que je le reverrais dans de telles circonstances…

-Parfois, en cherchant bien, on peut trouver du bon dans le mal. C'est ce que vous avez fait avec lui.

Kimberley laissa échapper un rire pathétique. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui et maintenant, ils étaient condamné à ne plus ce voir. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait rester ici, à Asgard. Et même en rester, elle ne pourrait le voir qu'a travers une vitre. Quel genre de vie est-ce ?

-J'ai peur. Je ne cesse de m'inquiéter et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je risque ma vie tout les jours mais je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour lui. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à lui. Cette mystérieuse personne, on ne sait qui c'est, et j'ai peur pour Loki. J'ai comme le sentiment que quelque chose va mal se passer. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que rien ne lui arrive.

-C'est très louable de votre part. Vous êtes courageuse Kimberley, je n'en doute pas. Et Loki a de la chance de vous avoir. Quant à notre menace, nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'arrêter.

-Merci. Murmura Kimberley.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

La reine quitta alors la chambre, laissant ainsi une jeune femme encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Loki. Malgré cela, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle s'approcha du grand lit qui appartenait à son dieu. Elle se glissa sous les draps et enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers. Respirant un grand coup, elle pouvait sentir sur coussins, l'odeur de Loki. Ainsi, réconfortée par la présence du parfum du dieu, Kimberley sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

Loki, dans sa cellule, s'était changé et allongé sur son petit lit de fortune. Les yeux rivé au plafond, l'ombre d'un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux dans son infortune. Il avait pu la revoir, sa belle humaine, et il en était heureux. Cependant, des questions l'assaillaient. Il ne savait rien de son agresseur, il avait peur qu'il vienne s'en prendre à Kim de nouveau. Il avait aussi le fait que la jeune femme ne pourra rester éternellement sur Asgard, et que le jour des adieux sera d'autant plus difficiles que la première fois qu'il l'a quittée. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Dans la chambre du prince, la jeune femme qui était auparavant bien endormie, commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Elle avait entendu du bruit. En tant qu'espionne, elle contrôla sa respiration, de sorte qu'elle soit lente et profonde, pour ne pas que l'intrus croit qu'il l'a réveillé. Puis, elle écouta attentivement.

Un grincement léger se fit entendre puis plus rien pendant quelques seconde. Quand un autre bruit retentit juste a coté du lit, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, voulant voir qui venait troubler son sommeil. Ami ou ennemis ? Kimberley eut sa réponse quand une énorme main vient se plaquer sur sa bouche. La jeune femme se débâta jusqu'à ce qu'elle de nouveau ces yeux violets eu dessus d'elle, alors, elle gela sur place.

Son agresseur l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors du lit pour la jeter fortement contre un mur. Sous la force du choc, elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Elle était là, accroupit au sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle leva les yeux et vit enfin, pour la première fois, son agresseur. C'était un homme, si on pouvait appeler cela un homme, avec la peau violette. Il était grand, très grand et portait une sorte d'armure. Il l'a regardait, la rage et la haine encré dans son regard.

-Je pensais que mes intentions t'avaient traversé l'esprit. Il faut croire que non. Tu devras en assumer les conséquences…

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda frénétiquement Kimberley, apeurée.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. La créature venait de disparaitre devant elle. La jeune femme laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait inconsciemment et essaya de calmer sa respiration frénétique. Elle avait peur et terriblement mal au cote a cause de sa rencontre avec le mur.

Soudain au loin, une alarme retentit. Le cœur de Kimberley rata un battement, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son souffle se coupa. Là, elle n'avait plus peur, elle était tétanisée.

-Oh mon dieu, non. Loki !

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos review ! Ca fait plaisir ^^ ! J'ai hate de connaitre vos avis ! Bisous !


	9. Malédictions

**_Hello tout le monde, énorme désolé pour mon retard... La première S c'est dur... Et j'ai peu de temps pour écrire. Mais je n'abandonne pas la fanfic pour autant, je tiens juste à vous prévenir, je metterais à jour de moins en moins souvent... Bref, Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Malédiction_**

_'' __Oh mon dieu, non. Loki ! ''_

* * *

La jeune femme oublia la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le dos et se leva prestement. Elle trébucha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court, les yeux grands ouvert, elle ne pris qu'une seconde pour choisir de quel coté aller.

Pieds nus, Kimberley se mit à courir dans les couloirs sombres d'Asgard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne parvenant pas à penser, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était Loki. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et avait terriblement peur de le découvrir. La jeune humaine devait arriver vite, sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche flottant dans les airs derrière elle, ainsi que ses cheveux, elle ne se souciait pas de savoir dans quel état elle allait arriver, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'assurer que Loki allait bien.

A quelques mètres des prisons, la jeune femme fit un virage serré. Elle allait se diriger vers la porte pour enter mais un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille par derrière et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Kim fut prise de panique et se débâtit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Shhh, Kimberley, calmes-toi ! Déclara quelqu'un.

L'humaine cessa aussitôt de s'agiter en reconnaissant la voix. Le bras autour d'elle desserra son emprise, alors elle se retourna pour faire face à Thor.

-Thor ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le dieu vit immédiatement les larmes briller dans ses yeux, elle avait les mains tremblantes, la respiration courte et la panique se lisait sur son visage.

Quand Thor avait entendu l'alarme des prisons, il avait tout de suite pensé que son frère s'était échappé. L'avoir laissé une journée libre, ajouté à la présence de Kimberley, aurait très bien pu l'inciter à se libérer et à s'enfuir avec elle. L'ainé avait donc empoigné son marteau et était partit rapidement rejoindre les cellules.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Kimberley. Quand, il l'a vit courir vers la porte, il l'avait rapidement rattrapé. On ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans et un des détenus s'était peut-être échappé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse. Cependant, quand elle se débâtit ainsi, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Kim, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il… Il… Il est…Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle était proche de l'hyperventilation à cause de sa course et de la panique qui ne cessait de grandir. Elle se tut pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix étranglée :

-Il est revenu ce soir… Il est venu me voir et… et il a dit qu'il allait agir… et… et l'alarme…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, essayant d'être assez forte mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge.

Thor comprit cependant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il eu soudain, lui aussi, un mauvais sentiment. Il regarda la jeune femme apeurée devant lui pendant quelques secondes avant de se dirigé vers la porte.

-Reste derrière moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Les gardes arriveraient dans une minute, il pouvait bien aller voir si son frère allait bien. Il aurait pu être blessé ou pire. Alors, une fois de plus, il n'obéit pas aux ordres et entra. Kimberley suivait lentement derrière lui. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle avait peur.

Les portes s'ouvrir facilement. Thor entra avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir, elle savait que Thor l'empêchait de regarder pour la protéger mais s'il faisait cela, ça voulait dire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle poussa un peu le dieu pour passer sur le coté.

Elle vit alors la cellule de Loki, qui était la première à gauche de l'entrée, ouverte. Le verre qui lui servait de barreaux avait volé en éclats. Les lumières de la cage clignotaient de temps à autres, les meubles étaient éparpillés sur le sol, fracassé. Et au milieu de se carnage était un corps inerte, allongé sur le sol.

Kimberley eut un hoquet de peur et se précipita vers le corps. Elle ne fit pas attention à Thor qui lui commanda de revenir, elle ne fit pas attention non plus au bout de verre qui coupaient ses pieds nus. Tout ce qui lui importait était le corps de Loki qui était inerte.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à coté de lui et le retourna sur le dos. Il avait les yeux fermé et la peau encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Kimberley posa une main sur sa joue pour le réveiller et elle fut choquer par la froideur de sa peau. Si elle n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se mouvoir au rythme de sa respiration, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle se tenait devant son cadavre.

Affolée, la jeune femme secoua le dieu par les épaules en l'appelant pour le ramener dans leur monde.

-Loki ! Loki, réponds-moi ! Loki ?

Kim avait à peine remarqué que Thor s'était agenouillé à coté d'elle lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. Cependant, son attention fut vite reporter sur le jeune homme car elle entendit un léger gémissement de douleur.

Une part d'elle fut soulagée de le voir reprendre connaissance mais l'angoisse était toujours présente. Que s'était-il passé ?

Le Dieu de la malice ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière. Il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité et essaya de se redresser. Cependant, la douleur était trop vive, il ne parvint qu'à se soulever de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les souvenirs étaient flous et cela le frustrait au plus au point. Pourtant, quand il vit les yeux bleus de Kimberley le regarder avec inquiétude, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir calmé et rassuré. Elle veillait sur lui.

-Kimberley …? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Oui, je suis là. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en lui caressant les cheveux.

Loki pouvait entendre sa voix brisée par la peur et la panique. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, prêtes à tomber. Elle avait eu peur pour lui.

Soudain, les gardes royal arrivèrent en trombes dans la salle, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à défendre leur royaume d'une quelconque menace. Thor se leva prestement et se dirigea vers les gardes. Il ordonna à deux d'entre eux d'aller chercher de l'aide médicale tandis que les autres l'aideraient à fouiller le château de fond en comble.

Kimberley resta aux cotés de Loki, elle ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser de la douleur constante qu'il ressentait et pour le rassurer.

-Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas… quelqu'un est venu et m'a attaqué… mes souvenirs sont flous…

-C'est rien, ça va revenir… Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-C'est de ma faute. Murmura-t-elle, de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, se sentant coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Il est venu ce soir. Il a su que j'étais sur Asgard. Il a donc fait ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et c'est toi qui en a payer le prix… je suis tellement désolé.

Loki sentit son cœur se serrer, chose rare chez lui. Mais voir ainsi son amante se morfondre sur elle-même, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, le rendait triste. Il se calla contre les genoux repliés de Kimberley, grimaçant à la douleur que provoqua le geste et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Embrasse-moi. Ordonna-t-il gentiment

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire et s'exécuta. Le baiser était doux et affectueux. Cependant, il ne put durer longtemps car l'aide médical arriva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki était de nouveau sur pieds mais toujours faible. Il était debout devant le trône d'Odin pour qu'il relate les faits au Roi. Kimberley était à se cotés pour le soutenir, autant physiquement que moralement.

-J'étais sur le point de me coucher quand il est apparu dans ma cellule. Expliqua Loki, la bouche un peu pâteuse de son affaiblissement.

-Qui était-il ? Pressa Odin.

Frigga, qui était aux côté d'Odin, posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

-Doucement, il est encore secoué.

-Peu m'importe. Je veux savoir qui à pénétré mon royaume sans permission.

-C'était Thanos. Déclara Loki d'une voix sombre.

-Thanos ? Répéta Thor, surpris.

-Oui…

-T'as-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda doucement sa mère.

-Il veut le Tesseract que je lui ais promis il y a deux ans.

Un silence assourdissant suivi cette phrase. Le Tesseract était en sécurité sur Asgard, bien caché, et si Thanos voulait le reprendre, il pouvait toujours essayer, ses chances de le retrouver sont quasiment nulles.

Odin, jugeant que la conversation était close, congédia Loki et Kimberley. Frigga, en voyant l'état déplorable de son fils, réussit à convaincre son mari de laisser le jeune homme reprendre possession de ses appartements. Le Père de Toutes Choses accepta finalement.

Kimberley et Loki rentrèrent alors dans la chambre du dieu. Deux gardes furent placé devant la portes, au cas où… Les deux amants se mirent au lit.

-Cela m'avait manqué. Déclara Kimberley. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ça a été une journée éprouvante pour nous tous.

-Tu as raison.

La jeune femme se glissa dans le lit et sa rapprocha de Loki pour lui faire un câlin. Elle remarqua lors qu'il avait toujours les mains glacée. Elle fronça les sourcils et remonta la couverture sur les deux d'entre eux.

-Tu as froid ? Tu as les mains gelées. Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ce doit être à cause du stress… Rassura Loki.

Cependant, elle ne le crut pas totalement, il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. En effet, Loki ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait volontairement oublié de mentionner comment Thanos avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui et comment il l'avait assommé. Lors de son évaluation médicale plus tôt, les résultats avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Il maudissait Thanos pour ce qu'il avait fait. Frigga était présente lors de l'examen, elle était donc déjà au courant. Loki lui avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien à Kimberley. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et surtout, profiter de leur temps ensemble.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Une Review ?


	10. Transformation

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Transformation_**

* * *

_''__Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter''_

* * *

Emergeant lentement de son sommeil assez court, Kimberley se retourna dans le lit. Elle tendit la main, s'attendant à rencontrer le torse de son Dieu mais elle ne toucha que le drap. Elle fronça les sourcils et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. L'espace où Loki avait dormi a coté d'elle était vide.

La jeune femme se redressa lentement dans le lit. Il avait surement dut partir faire des occupations habituelles ou peut-être qu'Odin voulait lui parler de nouveau. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'était pas enfuit.

Soudain, un bruit de verre briser se fit entendre. La jeune humaine sursauta et sortit du lit précipitamment. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle prit une épée qui était accroché au mur comme décoration et approcha lentement de la salle de bain, là d'où venait le bruit.

Il y avait des bruits, comme si quelqu'un essayait de ranger. Kimberley entra soudainement dans la pièce prête à se défendre mais elle vit un spectacle tout a fait autre à celui qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Loki était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées et la tête baissée. Le miroir était brisé et les éclats de verres étaient éparpillé au sol, il y avait un peu de sang sur le sol. Il semblait que Loki avait mit son point de son reflet.

Mais pourquoi ?

Kimberley laissa tomber son épée au sol et se précipita vers le dieu. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il lui semblait même qu'il essayait d'éviter son contact. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

-Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Loki, répond-moi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Mais le dieu ne répondit toujours pas, il était impassible. Kim était désespérée, cette situation lui faisait peur. Qu'avait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Elle retenta une dernière fois.

-Parle-moi, je t'en supplie. Je… Je peux t'aider ! S'exclama-t-elle, dépourvue.

-Vraiment ? Aboya soudainement Loki en relevant la tête et en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme avait eu un mouvement de recul assez brusque à ce qu'elle voyait. Il lui avait fait peur et son état l'inquiétait. Loki avait les yeux rouges sang ! Que lui était-il arrivé. Loki avait les yeux aussi rouge et luisant que du sang, il était pâle et froid, son regard pourrait tuer quelqu'un.

-Oh, par tout les saints ! Loki ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Kim en lui prenant le visage dans les mains.

Le dieu se dégagea de ses mains vivement et détourna le regard. Kimberley avait peur et elle commençait à se lasser du comportement du Dieu, elle ne voulait que l'aider ! Elle se leva et partit s'habiller en vitesse. Elle remit ses vêtements de ville avec lesquelles elle était arrivée.

Elle revient une fois de plus dans la salle de bain et tira Loki par les mains pour le mettre debout. Il se débattit un peu mais elle parvint à le mettre sur pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rugit-il

Mais Kimberley n'était en rien affecté par son ton, elle avait déjà vu les facettes les plus sombre de Loki. Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, elle l'entraina d'abord dans la chambre et le força à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils qui composait le salon de la chambre. Elle s'accroupit devant lui. Elle venait de passer en mode « interrogatoire ».

-Loki, tu vas m'écoutez attentivement et tu n'a en aucun cas le droit de m'interrompre. Ce que je vais te dire, tu vas t'efforcer de l'imprimer une bonne fois pour toutes dans ta tête, c'est clair ? Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement. Déclara-t-elle rapidement avec une voix pleine de rage. Je suis ici, sur la cité d'Asgard dans le but de protégé mon monde d'une attaque extra-terrestre. Seulement, mon monde est têtu et ne veux pas m'écouter et ne veux pas que je l'aide. Mon monde, c'est toi Loki. Je suis terriblement inquiète pour toi et ton attitude ne m'aide en rien pour me rassurer. Tu sais quelques choses et tu ne veux pas me le dire. Soit. Je le découvrirais tôt ou tard. Mais, honnêtement, je pensais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça. Je suis un peu blessé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle reprit plus lentement, le venin dans sa voix maintenant disparu.

-Maintenant, tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose ne vas pas. Tes yeux son rouge comme le sang. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive parce que je t'aime et je veux te protéger comme je peux. Je ne suis qu'une humaine et je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ce que tu as mais si je peux aider, de n'importe quelles façons, je veux être là. Maintenant, tu vas rester là, je vais aller chercher Frigga et je vais lui parler de ton état. A moins que tu ais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas. Répondit-il simplement.

-D'accord. Accepta tristement Kim.

Elle sortit de la salle, passa devant les garde qui surveillaient la porte et traversa plusieurs couloirs.

Loki resta assis là, attendant patiemment le retour de la jeune femme. Il ne bougerait pas, il l'avait assez blessé comme ça. La tirade de Kimberley ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, il s'en voulait d'une certaine façon de ne pas lui avoir tout dit, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait mais c'était en partie pour la protéger.

Il l'aimait plus que tout et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'à présent.

Kimberley arriva devant les appartements de la reine. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Frigga était là et qu'elle pourrait l'éclairer.

Une voix lui demanda d'enter, alors la jeune femme poussa la grande porte. Elle vit Frigga assise devant sa coiffeuse. La Reine leva le regard vers l'humaine, elle semblait surprise de la voir ici.

-Kimberley, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez perturbée.

-Madame, je suis navrée de vous déranger mais j'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais vous écoutez.

Kimberley s'installa sur le fauteuil a coté de la coiffeuse de Frigga et joua anxieusement avec ces mains. En temps normal, Kimberley serait resté impassible, elle était entrainer pour ça au SHIELD mais là, les enjeux n'étaient pas les même, elle avait peur pour Loki et rien ne pouvait la calmer. Même son corps la trahissait.

-Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Loki, recroquevillé, les yeux rouges comme le sang et la peau aussi pale et froide que de la glace. Il ne veut rien me dire mais je sais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave, je veux l'aider mais il ne cesse de me repousser. Que dois-je faire ?

-Calmez-vous ma chère.

-Je suis navré, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur pour lui. Je suis venue vous voir car je sais qu'Odin ne me viendra pas en aide, encore moins si cela concerne Loki. Il ne l'aime pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? demanda calmement la reine.

-Hier, il s'est plus soucier de la sécurité de son Royaume que de la santé de son fils…

-Bien sûr qu'Odin aime Loki, moins que Thor, il est vrai, mais il l'aime tout de même.

Comme réponse, Kim souffla, peu convaincue.

-Odin doit assurer son rôle de Roi d'Asgard et doit faire face à de nombreuses menaces simultanées. Il y a l'insécurité du Royaume, le risque d'une guerre imminente, la possibilité du vol du Tesseract…Il ne peut s'occuper de Loki maintenant, il s'en souciera plus tard… Sans doute trop tard…

-Trop tard ? Comment ça « trop tard » ? Vous savez quelques chose n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qui arrive à Loki ? Je vous en supplie, votre majesté, dites-le moi. Je veux l'aider !

Frigga semblait hésité. Elle avait vu, lors de la consultation de Loki, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était aussi très inquiète mais le prince lui avait fortement recommandé de se taire. Loki était malade… Et en tant que mère, elle voulait protéger son fils. Elle décida de tout raconter à Kimberley. Elle pourrait surement l'aider. L'amour pouvait faire des miracles.

-Bien, je vais tous vous raconter…

-Merci. Répondit Kimberley, soulagé que quelqu'un daigne lui parler.

-Vous savez sûrement que Loki n'est pas un Asgardien. Il est le véritable fils de Laufey, un géant des glaces.

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

-Les géants de Glace, le Jotuns, sont des créatures à la peau bleue, froide comme la glace et les yeux rouge comme le sang. Il devrait leur ressembler mais lorsque nous l'avons recueillit, il a prit la forme d'un être semblable à vous et moi. Son corps s'était habitué à cette forme, il ne s'était plus jamais transformé en Jotuns jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le Tesseract… Mais ce n'était jamais qu'une transformation courte, de quelque minutes tout au plus.

-Que ce passe-t-il avec Loki alors ?

-Quand Thanos est venu lui réclamer le Tesseract, il a attaqué Loki avec un sort très puissant, d'une puissance trop grande pour que nous puissions l'inverser. Loki est actuellement en train de se transformer en Géants des Glaces, de façon permanente.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire ?

-Son corps est habitué à une forme banale. Sa transformation en Jotuns va lui refroidir le corps à des températures extrêmes. Il va geler de l'intérieur et cela lui sera fatal. Il ne le supportera pas.

-Oh mon dieu… souffla Kim dans l'horreur. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

-Il voulait surement vous protéger, ne pas vous inquiéter…

-Vous avez dit que le sort était trop puissant pour l'inverser. Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le sauver ?

Frigga hésita un moment. Cela donna immédiatement une réponse à la jeune femme.

-Il y a une solution… Mais vous ne voulez pas me la dire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux… C'est impossible à réaliser.

-Rien n'est impossible. Répliqua Kimberley en avertissement.

C'était peut-être la reine mais rien ne l'empêcherait de sauver l'homme de sa vie.

-Dites-moi.

-Le Tesseract, c'est la source de pouvoir des Jotuns. C'est la seule chose capable d'inverser la situation.

Kimberley se renfonça dans son siège en réfléchissant.

-Et le Tesseract est enfermé à Asgard, dans un lieu inconnu… et impénétrable… constata-t-elle.

-En effet.

Kimberley ne savait pas quoi penser. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle demandait gentiment à Odin, il l'enverrait directement sur Terre en lui aboyant dessus a coup sûr.

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de sauver Loki. Etait-elle la seule à se soucier de lui sur cette planète ?!

Sa décision était prise… Quitte à s'attirer la foudre de tous les dieux d'Asgard, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle sauverait Loki.

* * *

C'est un peu court, désolé. J'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même ! Bis !


	11. Sauver l'amour

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_Sauver l'amour_**

* * *

_''__Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle sauverait Loki''_

* * *

Kimberley sortie de la chambre royale avec une nouvelle motivation. Une motivation sans faille. Celle de sauver Loki, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

La jeune femme traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et décidé. Quiconque se trouvait sur son passage aurait put être balayé d'un revers de main sans qu'il ne sans rende compte. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Elle retourna dans la chambre du prince et entre bruyamment. Loki, qui avait lavé la salle de bain et bandé son poing, sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte claquer. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et vit immédiatement dans ses yeux un sentiment qu'il redoutait. La colère.

Sans crier garde, la jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers le dieu. Alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle s'arrêta enfin. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans qu'aucun ne fasse un mouvement.

Loki craignait sa réaction et ce qu'elle allait dire…

Soudain, Kimberley serra son poing et l'enfonça fortement dans l'épaule de Loki. Celui-ci, surpris, glapit de douleur et se tient l'épaule pour atténuer le coup. Mais, soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras. Loki du réagir vite pour l'enlacer en retour et les stabiliser sur le sol.

-Espèce de dieu stupide… marmonna-t-elle dans son épaule. Quand est-ce que tu vas me faire confiance ?

-Je suis désolé…

Kimberley s'éloigna un peu de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il avait l'air fatigué et pâle.

-Frigga m'a tout dit. Je suis désolé… Décala-t-elle. Je vais aller voir Odin pour lui parler. Nous avons très peu de chance qu'il m'écoute mais je dois essayer. Peut-être qu'il nous permettra d'utiliser le Tesseract. Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Attends, attends… Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Le Tesseract est le seul moyen de te sauver. Mais il est inaccessible. Seul Odin sait où il se trouve alors je vais m'efforcer de lui demander gentiment.

-Il n'écoutera jamais aucune de tes paroles.

-Je dois essayer.

Loki se mit à rire pathétiquement, se moquant d'elle.

-Odin ne t'écoutera pas. Crois-tu réellement qu'il se soucie de moi. Tu perds ton temps.

-Odin ne s'est peut-être pas montrer comme le meilleur des pères mais il t'aime tout de même !

-M'aimer ? Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?! Demanda-t-il, en se moquant un peu.

-Loki…

-Regarde-moi ! Rugit-il. Qui peut m'aimer à présent ?! Qui peut aimer un monstre ?!

Kim se retourna vers lui, la détermination encré dans son regard.

-Loki, je dois essayer !

-Tu es incapable de le faire changer d'avis !

-Tu es en danger, tu vas mourir, tu comprends ça ?! Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire alors que je sais que je peux aider ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir si tu venais à mourir et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venue prévenir Thor et ton royaume de la menace qui pesait sur toi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis resté sur Asgard ? Doutes-tu de ma sincérité ? De ma fidélité peut-être ? Je t'aime non d'un chien ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-Je te fais confiance ! Hurla le dieu. Je te fais confiance avec ma vie !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas essayer ?! Pourquoi tu continu à rire de moi ?!

-Parce que j'ai peur ! Cria-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'installa. La jeune femme était bouche-bée, elle n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui avouer le dieu. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie venait bien de lui dire qu'il avait peur ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, regrettant d'avoir hurler sur lui et alla doucement lui prendre la main. Le dieu vit le regret dans son regard. Il soupira longuement et décida de lui dire comment il se sentait.

-Je connais Thanos. Il est dangereux et toi, tu te retrouve dans un monde qui t'es inconnu, il est facile de t'y piéger. J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Et moi alors ? Murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus…

-Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu me laisse mourir et tu continue une brillante carrière d'agent du SHIELD ? Ou tu vas chercher le Tesseract au prix de ta vie pour sauver la mienne ?

-Et si on survivait tout les deux ? Et si on survivait tout les deux, pour qu'a la fin, on soit enfin ensemble, pour toujours ?

-Tu veux… Tu veux vivre avec moi ? Demanda le dieu perplexe.

-Si tu veux toujours de moi…

-Bien sûr ! Kimberley Weaver, je ferais de toi ma femme si cela m'étais permis.

La jeune femme se raidit soudainement. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

-C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé par son émotion. Bien sûr, il l'aimait et il aimerait tellement l'avoir pour femme, s'il n'y avait pas les lois d'Asgard et son emprisonnement…

Kimberley, les larmes aux yeux, très émue, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement son dieu.

Après leur énorme dispute, les deux jeunes personnes se sentaient détendue, en quelques sortes soulagées d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Kimberley se décolla lentement et regarda dans les yeux rouges sang de Loki. Elle recula de quelque pas, un regard triste. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

-Je vais demander audience à Odin. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le convaincre et je te promets que je te sauverais. Déclara-t-elle.

-Je me fiche de savoir si je vais être sauvé ou non. Ce que je veux que tu me promettes, c'est de faire attention à toi.

-D'accord.

Après un chaste baiser, la jeune femme sortit de nouveau de la chambre en direction de la salle du trône.

Elle devait convaincre Odin par tous les moyens…

Sur la route, alors qu'elle réfléchissait et repensait a sa dernière discutions, diverses émotions l'assaillirent. La peur de perdre son être aimé, l'angoisse de ne pas pourvoir le sauver, la tristesse de le voir dans un tel état et l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir devenir sa femme.

Soudain, elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Kimberley s'arrêta et l'essuya du bout des doigts. Elle la regarda un long moment, réfléchissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, pas maintenant, pas quand les enjeux étaient si grands. Elle respira profondément et reprit sa route.

Plus loin, dans les couloirs menant à la chambre du prince Loki, Frigga, la reine, s'y était caché depuis quelque temps. Elle avait vu Kimberley partir de ses appartements, bouleversée, elle voulait s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien. Alors, elle avait entendu la terrible dispute qu'ils avaient eut, et les hurlements de chacun d'entre eux.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit, Frigga décida d'aller parler à son fils.

Loki fut surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Ca ne pouvait pas être Kimberley, elle venait de partir. Il fut alors encore plus surpris de voir sa mère se tenant devant la porte.

-Mère ? Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Je vous aie entendus vous disputer…

-Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue ?

-Non, Loki, je suis venue pour te mettre en garde.

-En garde contre quoi ?

-Fait attention à elle. Cette femme est sans doute la seule qui puisse te comprendre, ne lui fait pas de mal en lui parlant comme tu le fait. Ne redeviens pas celui qu'elle a connu lors de cette guerre à New York, sur Terre. Prend soin d'elle, tu n'en trouveras pas une autre comme elle.

Loki soupira. Sa mère avait raison, il lui arrivait trop souvent de s'emporter devant Kimberley et de reprendre son comportement de fou. Il devait faire plus attention car un jour, elle ne le supportera pas et elle s'en ira.

Et c'est sûrement ce qui finirait par le tuer.


	12. Aucune aide

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_Aucune aide_**

* * *

_'' __Et c'est sûrement ce qui finirait par le tuer. ''_

* * *

Les poings serrés, le dos rigide, le regard fixe, Kimberley se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la salle du trône. Une seule pensée lui importait : Loki.

Elle arriva devant deux grandes portes imposantes toujours dans les tons dorés. Deux hommes se tenaient devant celles-ci, montant la garde. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux.

-Halte-là. Déclara un des gardes d'une voix forte.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda l'autre.

-Je viens demander audience au Père de Toutes Choses, c'est urgent.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Kim.

-Attendez là. Ordonna l'un deux

L'un des gardes partit dans la salle du trône.

Odin était debout devant son trône, son sceptre à la main et écoutait ce que son gardien des geôles lui disait.

-La cellule de Loki à été réparé mais, les dégâts que Thanos a fait ont provoqué des failles dans la sécurité. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pouvez-vous résoudre ces problèmes ? demanda Odin ?

Alors que le gardien comptait répondre, le garde de l'entré arriva, les interrompant.

-Sir ! Interpella-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Odin de mauvaise humeur.

-L'humaine, sir, elle demande à vous parler.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, qu'elle revienne plus tard.

-Elle dit que c'est urgent.

Odin se mit à réfléchir, il pouvait lui parler après tout. Le gardien avait presque terminé de faire son rapport et il devait parler à l'humaine de toute façons.

Il devait lui parler de Thanos et l'interroger avant de la renvoyer chez elle. Et puis, peut-être qu'il lui parlerait de Loki. Il avait vu combien il était différent en sa présence.

-Faite-la entrer. Ordonna-t-il.

-Bien votre majesté.

Le roi attendit quelques instants en regardant le garde repartir vers les portes. Il regarda alors le gardien des geôles qui attendit toujours pour reprendre la parole.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. J'ai à parler de choses importantes avec notre invitée.

Le gardien hocha la tête, fit une révérence et s'en alla. Sur le chemin du retour, il faillit se heurter à la jeune Kimberley Weaver qui venait d'entrer et qui ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur.

Odin la vit entrer et afficha un faux sourire joyeux. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et il ne comptait pas le cacher.

-Voilà donc cette chère humaine. Déclara ironiquement Odin. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite.

Kimberley ne fit pas attention à son ton moqueur. Commencer un combat avec le roi ne l'aiderait pas à convaincre Odin de lui venir en aide. Elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers menant au trone, se mit à genoux et fit un salut digne d'un grand guerrier.

-Votre Majesté, je suis venue vous trouver pour parler de la situation qui nous touche tous en ce moment.

-J'avais moi-même l'intention de vous en parler. Eh bien, parlez.

-Je crains qu'elle ne s'aggrave. Commença-t-elle.

Odin fit un rire las et moqueur, lui coupant la parole.

-Cela ne m'apprend rien. Nous sommes menacé et sans doute à l'aube d'une guerre. Expliqua-t-il avec reproche.

-Je le sais votre altesse… Acquiesça sagement Kim.

-Depuis votre arrivé, de nombreux malheurs accablent mon royaume. Dois-je me poser des questions ?

Kimberley fut choquée par cette déclaration. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle était responsable de ces horribles évènements ? Néanmoins, elle tenta de rester calme et essaya de lui assurer son innocence.

-Père de Toutes Choses, je jure que je ne veux aucun mal à votre royaume et que ces évènements son liés à moi contre ma volonté. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous venir en aide.

-Soit. Déclara Odin, de façon désintéressé.

-Mais, je ne suis pas venue vous parler de cela… essaya de nouveau Kimberley.

-Vous êtes bien audacieuse. Vous vous invitez sur mon royaume, y apportez votre miséricorde, m'interrompez dans un entretien officiel et vous voulez décider du sujet du nôtre. Relata le Roi. Eh bien, soit, je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Kimberley soupira faiblement, Odin était visiblement en train de jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais elle devait rester calme, elle devait finir cette discutions aussi calmement que possible.

Alors, elle se concentra et reprit son objectif.

-Votre fils est malade. Déclara-t-elle.

-Thor ? Qu'a-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Odin.

-Non, ce n'est pas Thor mais, Loki, votre autre fils.

-Loki ? Se moqua-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa moquerie ou bien renvoyer Kimberley d'où elle venait pour l'avoir dérangé pour Loki, la jeune femme lui coupa la parole, le devança et entreprit de terminer ce qu'elle était venue faire.

-Non, s'il vous plait. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, laissez-moi continuer de vous dire ce pourquoi je suis venue.

Odin, surpris de la rapidité de la jeune femme et de son audace, hocha la tête pour la laisser parler. Ce qui l'avait surpris n'était pas son audace à l'interrompre ou à être irrespectueuse, il commençait à la connaitre… non, c'était la peur et le plaidoyer qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Cela devait être plus important qu'il ne l'avait pensé finalement. Il s'assit lentement sur son trone, son attention posé sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci pris son courage à deux mains, se leva de sa position de révérence et avança sur la première marche.

-Lorsque Thanos est venu attaquer Loki la nuit dernière, il n'est pas seulement venu l'effrayé… Il lui a lancé un sort…

Kimberley attendit une réaction mais n'en eut aucune. Elle décida de continuer.

-Loki est en train de se transformer. Il va reprendre sa forme de Géant des Glaces.

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction de la part du roi. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et laissa sa colère sortir.

-Cela ne vous fait-il donc rien ?! s'indigna-t-elle, désespérée.

-Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? Renchérit le roi. Qu'il retourne parmi les siens. Il aurait dut y rester !

-Mais il est votre fils ! Il va mourir ! Son corps se transforme et il ne va pas y survivre !

-Que puis-je y faire ? Rejeta Odin.

-Nous pouvons le sauver ! Fait-elle valoir.

-Eh bien, faites-le, je vous en prie, et ne m'importunez plus ! Grogna-t-il.

Kimberley resta un moment la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse laisser son fils ainsi mourir. Elle retrouva vite sa voix pour continuer à défendre son amant.

-Je ne peux pas. Déclara-t-elle rapidement.

Odin semblait surpris par cette déclaration.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour le sauver, il nous faut le Tesseract…

Odin ouvrit grand son œil valide. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son trone et se mit à rire d'un rire ironique et sans émotion.

-Vous voulez le Tesseract ? Demanda-t-il, toujours dans le même ton moqueur. Vous me demandez de vous donner le Tesseract ?!

-Seulement dans le but de soigner Loki. Je vous en supplie ! Implora la jeune femme.

-Non. Répondit-il catégoriquement.

-Mais… Essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

-J'ai dit non ! Hurla Odin de toutes ses forces.

Le silence retomba instantanément. La jeune femme avait reculé d'un pas, surprise par la puissance de la rage du roi et aussi effrayé. Seul l'écho de la voix d'Odin résonnait encore dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Kimberley resta là, les yeux écarquillé de peur et remplit de larmes qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à laisser tomber. Odin qui s'était levé lors de son éclat de rage, descendit lentement les marches tout en parlant d'une voix grave et dangereuse.

-Thanos est très puissant et il convoite le Tesseract. Pensez-vous réellement que je vais prendre le risque de le sortir de sa cachette ?

Kimberley regardait le roi, les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir coulant enfin librement sur ses joues. Elle était dégoûtée par cet homme qui se tenait fièrement devant elle. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ?

-Vous allez le laisser mourir ? demanda-t-elle, la voix à peine audible et la gorge serré par l'émotion.

-Je vais le laissez assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Répondit calmement le roi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête faiblement et regarda le sol en séchant ses larmes.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il vous hait tant. Et croyez-moi, je crois qu'il a raison.

Sur ces mots, elle fit une révérence exagérée et grotesque et s'en alla.

Mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna vers Odin et le héla.

-Vous êtes sans aucun doute un très bon roi. Votre royaume est bien protégé mais, hélas vous êtes le pire père que j'ai jamais vu. Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas été si préocupé par votre trone et que vous vous étiez un peu plus occupé des vos enfant, Loki n'aurait pas été aussi obsédé par le pouvoiir. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un père qui fasse un peu attention à lui… Alors, à qui est-ce réellement la faute ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la salle. Odin se tenait là, repensant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Ses mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne l'avait pas touché. Troublé, il se mit à méditer sur cette tirade.

Kimberley s'était arrêtée dans un couloir désert. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la largeur de celui-ci, marmonnant et maugréant sur son entretien.

-Le fumier ! Hurla-t-elle.

Après s'être défoulé contre le mur avec ses poings, elle se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci en sanglotant.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Tous ses espoirs venaient de s'effondrer. Si Odin refusait de sauver son fils, comment pouvait-elle-même tenter sa chance ?

Devait-elle abandonner ?

Non ! Bien sur que non ! Elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider l'homme de sa vie.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle se releva et décida de parcourir le château. Si elle voulait trouver ce Tesseract, elle allait le chercher elle-même.


	13. Besoin de renfort

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Besoin de renfort _**

_''__Si elle voulait trouver ce Tesseract, elle allait le chercher elle-même.''_

Kimberley avait marché dans le Royaume toute la journée. Elle avait fait chacune des pièces de ce palais en cherchant tous les détails qui pourraient indiquer une cachette secrète, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Le soir approchait et elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée…

Elle décida de revenir à sa chambre, où elle était sûre de trouver Loki et aussi, un peu de repos. Après avoir passé sa journée dans le palais, elle commençait à connaitre les couloirs par cœur. Aussi, elle n'eut pas de mal a retrouver le chemin de sa chambre.

Quand elle poussa la porte dorée, après avoir passé les gardes qui la surveillaient, Kimberley eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que des mains se posèrent sur ses bras et la plaquèrent contre le mur pour que des lèvres viennent se poser avec une certaine force sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme gela sur place, elle était a deux doits de se défendre d'après les techniques que lui avait enseigné le SHIELD, mais quand elle sentit des lèvres s'emparer de sa bouche, elle sut immédiatement que c'était Loki.

Elle le savait car à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle avait ce léger frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Loki prit Kimberley dans ses bras. Elle était partie toute la journée et il avait été très inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle partait parler à Odin, à partir de là, tout pouvait arriver et il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios.

-Quel accueil ! Plaisanta Kim, un peu confuse.

Loki souffla un peu, partagé entre le soulagement de la revoir et l'exaspération.

-Tu as disparue toute la journée. Murmura-t-il durement.

-Oui, je… L'entretien ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais…

Loki grogna et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.

-Tu... Tu étais inquiet ? demanda-t-elle.

-Evidemment ! déclara-t-il fortement en lui faisant face. Tu pars parler à Odin d'un sujet qui le mettra en colère, et alors que je m'attends à ce que tu rentre, tu ne reviens jamais ! A ton avis, comment j'ai réagis ? J'ai cru qu'il t'avait mise au fer, ou même pire, qu'il t'avait renvoyé sur Terre. Et moi, je suis obligé de rester là, sans rien pouvoir faire, à prier pour qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé !

-Loki, je suis désolé…

Kimberley était attristée et terriblement désolé. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que Loki s'inquièterait autant pour elle. Elle avait été tellement submergée par ses émotions et ses pensées, qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchit.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui prit la main en caressant un peu ses doigts. Elles étaient encore plus froides que ce matin. Kim regarda les yeux de Loki mais celui-ci fuyait son regard, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le regarde alors qu'il avait les yeux rouge.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Déclara-t-elle. J'ai eu une discutions mouvementée avec Odin et j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma colère, alors je suis partie à la recherche du Tesseract dans le Royaume.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver, mais marcher m'a aidé à réfléchir.

-Tu as passé ta journée à marcher dans les couloirs ? demanda Loki, un peu amusé.

-Ouep.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, taquin et rassuré.

Kimberley s'assit sur le bord du lit a coté de Loki et lui raconta en détails la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père. Le dieu était impressionné par la répartie qu'avait eu son amante, et il avait son cœur gonflé par la joie et l'amour car elle l'avait défendue jusqu'au bout.

Il avait du mal encore à comprendre pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, et la façon horrible dont il se comportait avec elle, pourquoi elle l'aimait autant et pourquoi elle était prête à le défendre avec sa propre vie.

La conversation vint à sa fin quand la nuit tomba. Kimberley était fatiguée et frustrée par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? demanda Loki.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Souffla Kim.

Puis un gargouillis se fit entendre. Kim mit sa main sur son ventre et gémit un peu de honte et d'embarras. Loki se mit à rire gentiment.

\- Et si tu mangeais un peu ? proposa-t-il.

Kimberley ne refusa pas. Loki lui apporta le plateau repas que leur avaient apporté les gardes. Il y en avait eu un pour lui et un autre pour elle. Loki avait à peine touché au sien. Il n'était pas d'humeur à manger et n'avait pas beaucoup eu faim.

La jeune femme mangea tranquillement alors que Loki et elle continuait de converser sur tout et rien. Mais au bout d'un moment, Kim n'eut plus de réponse. Elle alla voir Loki qui était allongé sur le lit, pour constater qu'il s'était endormit. Elle sourit tristement.

-Décidément, je t'aurais vu dans tout tes états… marmonna-t-elle.

Effectivement, elle avait vu Loki dans son élan de folie à New York, elle avait vu Loki méfiant et froid, elle l'avait vu gentil et presque en héros, elle l'avait vu amoureux et maintenant, elle le voyait seul, triste, sans défenses, vulnérable et terriblement malade.

Cette réalisation lui fit un pincement au cœur. Si elle ne trouvait pas ce Tesseract, ce serait ainsi qu'elle le verrait avant qu'il ne s'éteigne…

Soupirant, elle caressa le front et les cheveux de son amant. Elle remarqua que son front était froid, alors elle alla vérifier ses joues, elles aussi étaient froides. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Elle recouvra délicatement le corps endormit de Loki et alla fermer la fenêtre de la chambre. Peut-être qu'en le réchauffant, le processus ralentirait, mais elle en doutait fortement.

Elle alla se rassoir dans son fauteuil et décida de réfléchir encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher, histoire de se mettre les idées au clair.

Thanos, cet homme violet venue d'on ne sais où, avait décidé de revenir chercher le Tesseract que lui avait promis Loki. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher directement ? Pourquoi faire tout ce cirque quand il y a tellement plus simple ? C'était à cause du Tesseract. La forme de pouvoir était cachée dans la forteresse qu'était Asgard. Il n'y avait aucune chance de la retrouver si on ne s'appelait pas Odin. Alors pourquoi Thanos était-il venu chercher Kimberley ?

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Mais, à qui pouvait-il demander cela ? Thor n'aurait jamais accepté, Odin encore moins et Loki était enfermé et surveillé. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, la jeune humaine. Mais Kimberley n'aurait pas accepté non plus, elle avait donc besoin d'une motivation. Il avait donc attaqué Loki, et le seul moyen de le sauvé était le Tesseract.

Tout devenait logique à présent. Thanos savait que Kim aimait Loki et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Il l'avait donc poussé à s'emparer du Tesseract et une fois que Kim aurait le pouvoir en main, Thanos reviendrait l'arracher de la pauvre humaine sans défense.

-Astucieux… pensa Kimberley. Cet enfoiré est très astucieux. Mais, dommage pour lui, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Maintenant que Kim avait comprit le plan de ce Thanos, elle avait besoin d'échafauder son propre plan. Elle avait besoin de ce Tesseract au plus vite, il était hors de question d'abandonner ces recherches, mais elle ne voulait pas que l'homme violet vienne s'en emparer. Elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre un extraterrestre de cet envergure, elle avait donc besoin d'aide.

Inutile d'aller voir Odin, la seule chose qu'il savait lui dire était non. C'était sûrement son mot préféré. Elle ne connaissait plus qu'une personne capable de l'aider : Thor.

Quelque part dans le palais d'Asgard, cinq personnes étaient attablées dans la pénombre, éclairées seulement par une torche, une pinte de bière à la main.

L'ambiance était bonne et les rires volaient par éclats. Thor passait la soirée avec ses amis d'enfances. Il y avait Volstagg, son ami le plus gourmant, Hogun, son ami le plus sérieux, discret et sage et Fandral, un chevalier sans peur et coureur de jupon mais pas moins sympathique et fidèle que les autres. Et parmi ces hommes se trouvait Dame Sif, la seule guerrière du sexe féminin qui ait fait ses preuves.

Tous s'amusaient beaucoup mais quand le silence revint, Sif décida de reprendre une conversation plus sérieuse.

-Alors comme ça, une humaine est sur les terres d'Asgard ? demanda-t-elle.

-En effet, elle est venue pour nous avertir que Thanos était de retour. Confirma Thor.

-Des rumeurs disent que ce serait la jeune femme dont Loki est tombé amoureux sur Midgard. Ajouta Fandral.

Volstagg qui buvait sa bière, recracha tout dans son verre, manquant de s'étouffer, avant de partir dans l'hilarité.

-Loki ?! Tomber amoureux ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et la jeune femme serait elle aussi tombé amoureuse de lui. Ajouta sagement Hogun

-Baliverne ! Contra Volstagg entre deux rires. C'est impossible. Qui pourrait-aimé Loki ?

-La pauvre enfant doit avoir perdue la raison pour ce faire. Remarqua Fandral.

-Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle s'est servie de lui. proposa Sif.

-Il suffit ! Gronda Thor. Modérez vos propos. Cette jeune femme est une amie et elle n'a en rien perdue la raison.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Hogun.

-En effet. C'est moi qui l'aie emmené ici.

-Alors, dit-nous ! Poussa Fandral, curieux. Est-elle réellement amoureuse de Loki ?

-Elle en est très amoureuse. Confirma Thor.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Volstagg. Nul ne peut aimer Loki.

-Loki a été bon avec elle, il lui a sauvé la vie. Il est totalement différent en sa présence, il est un autre homme. Ils s'aiment.

-L'amour est une magie bien étrange. Déclara sagement Sif.

La conversation se calma mais les amis de Thor étaient tous sidéré par les nouvelles et encore un peu sceptique. Des questions assaillaient leurs esprits et ils comptaient bien les poser au Dieu, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui venait d'entrer mais dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait que distinguer une silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux.

Thor se leva et fit face à la personne qui approchait. Quand celle-ci fut à moins d'un mettre du Dieu, la surprise le frappa.

-Kimberley ? demanda-t-il, surpris et confus.

-Thor, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Déclara la jeune femme. Je vais voler le Tesseract.


End file.
